Tentativas e Erros
by Luciana Trindade
Summary: Harry pede ajuda a Gina em um projeto inusitado. Mal sabiam os dois que o fato da menina aceitar ajudá-lo poderia virar a vida dos dois de cabeça para baixo...
1. Default Chapter

N/A: Essa Fic surgiu só porque meu namorado me acordou de manhã nesta quinta-feira... Vocês não imaginam como isso me dá inspiração rs. É sério, eu adoro quando ele faz isso... Por isso e por tudo o mais eu dedico essa fic inteiramente a ele (Amor, você sabe que eu tô escrevendo para você, né?). Assim sendo, no final do dia eu já tinha dois capítulos dela prontos. Eu sei exatamente o que vai acontecer do início ao fim, espero poder atualizar o mais rápido possível. E a minha beta vai me matar porque eu coloquei no ar sem betagem, mas ela sumiu hoje e eu tava doida para colocar a fic no ar (a "bestagem" fica pra próxima, Má rs). Espero que gostem e comentem. Bjims da Lú.  
  
Proposta Indecente  
  
- Você tem mesmo certeza de que esse corredor vai dar em Hogsmeade? - ele franziu a testa e bufou irritado.  
  
- Tenho sim... Quantas vezes você vai perguntar isso de novo? - ela fez uma expressão de desentendida e deu de ombros.  
  
- Não sei, deixa eu ver... Quantas vezes mais eu precisar perguntar para EU ter certeza? - ele riu, e ela não conseguiu mais sustentar a cara de séria e riu junto.  
  
- Gina Weasley você é mesmo uma figura, sabia? - ao contrário do que se poderia pensar ela não corou, mas inflou o ego de orgulho.  
  
- Quer dizer que eu sou uma figura? - ela ergueu o rosto de forma imponente e ele prosseguiu.  
  
- É claro que você é... Eu ainda não acredito que você tenha jogado a sua poção no Snape... - ela ficou repentinamente séria.  
  
- Bem, Harry aí eu terei que defender a minha honra e dizer que eu não joguei a poção no professor Snape... - ela fez a maior cara de santa que conseguiu e Harry virou-se com atenção para ela, que continuou. - Digamos que o caldeirão tenha caído acidentalmente na cabeça dele...  
  
- Sei bem como foi esse acidentalmente. Tipo os acidentes que "Fred e Jorge" provocavam "sem querer"... - ele retrucou de brincadeira enquanto elevava mais a varinha para iluminar o caminho deles.  
  
- E depois... - Gina continuou após pensar por mais alguns instantes. - Foi muito bem feito por ele ter falado sobre o seu padrinho daquela forma. Quem o seboso pensa que é afinal? E o que ele poderia fazer comigo? Me matar? - Harry se sentiu um tanto quanto culpado.  
  
- Não. Mas por causa disso você perdeu o direito de ir a Hogsmeade, e ainda pegou detenção... - ela riu.  
  
- E recebi meu primeiro berrador da mamãe, não se esqueça... - disse divertida. - O que na verdade é um recorde para um Weasley, já que estou no quinto ano. Fred e Jorge receberam um no primeiro ano e depois não pararam mais... Se bem que o Percy nunca recebeu um, mas aquele lá deve ter sido adotado... - Harry riu.  
  
- É verdade, Harry. Já não era sem tempo... Eu acho que a mamãe me poupou tanto por que eu sou menina, por que se eu fosse menino... - eles riram um pouco mais. - E além disso eu não perdi o passeio. Graças à você e ao seu mapa e capa eu vou poder aproveitar à vontade a festa de aniversário da Hermione no 3 Vassouras, como sempre você me salvando a vida, pela terceira vez, não? - Harry franziu a testa.  
  
- Terceira? - ela acenou e respondeu em tom explicativo, enumerando cada uma.  
  
- Bem, a primeira eu não preciso falar, né? a Segunda lá no Ministério quando você ficou na minha frente e não deixou a Lestrange me torturar e essa agora... - Harry ergueu as sombracelhas, mas antes que ele dissesse que não havia como comparar perder a festa com perder a alma ou ser torturada, Gina emendou. - Eu ia morrer de tédio se ficasse lá em Hogwarts sozinha... - Harry não conseguiu evitar de rir.  
  
- É, mas você sujou a sua ficha mocinha... - ela deu de ombros.  
  
- Não me importa. Aquele narigudo deveria saber que não pode falar dos meus amigos na minha frente... - Harry sorriu e suspirou profundamente.  
  
- Eu sei, mas mesmo assim eu sinto muito... - ele disse sincero.  
  
- Sente? Pois eu não. Não me arrependo. Só lamento que a poção não tivesse cor ou fosse gosmenta... - ela sorriu e Harry fez uma expressão enigmática ao invés de rir das bobagens que ela dizia como sempre.  
  
- Gina? - Harry parou de andar de repente, e a garota fez o mesmo.  
  
- Sim, Harry? - ficou curiosa por perceber que havia algo incomodando o amigo. - Você é minha amiga certo? Muito minha amiga certo? - ela rolou os olhos.  
  
- Se eu não fosse não estaria aqui com você nesse corredor escuro me esgueirando escondida estaria? - ela percebeu que soou um tanto quanto estranho. O comentário havia parecido melhor na mente dela, mas Harry não notou e continuou.  
  
- Bem, se você é tão minha amiga assim. Eu acho que posso te pedir uma coisa, certo? - ela deu de ombros novamente.  
  
- Se for algo que eu possa fazer... - ela pareceu avaliar o que ele teria em mente. Harry continuou um pouco tímido, afastando a luz da varinha para que não revelasse o quanto ele estava apreensivo.  
  
- Sabe, desde que eu namorei a Cho ano passado... - Gina fez uma cara de paisagem para disfarçar o quanto não gostava de Cho, até porque a corvinal havia roubado o namorado dela.  
  
- Sim e o que tem o seu namoro com a Cho? - ele respirou fundo.  
  
- Bem, na verdade eu não... Digo, eu ainda não tinha me interessado novamente por uma garota... - Gina ficou curiosa com a revelação.  
  
- E agora você se interessou por alguma menina? - ele ficou vermelho como um Weasley, confirmando a desconfiança dela mas ela fingiu que não percebeu e continuou. - Certo. E quem é a menina?  
  
Ele encarou o chão completamente sem graça, e virou-se para ela nervoso.  
  
- Isso não vem ao caso, Gina. O problema não é a menina. O problema sou eu... - foi a vez dela erguer as sombracelhas.  
  
- Você? O que há de errado com você? Quem é essa menina que você não se acha digno de namorar, Harry? Que absurdo. É claro que o problema não é você... - ela disse cheia de revolta e indignação.  
  
- Sou eu sim, Gina... - ela colocou a mão na cintura.  
  
- Por quê? - ele sussurrou algo inintelegível em resposta enquanto encarava o chão.  
  
- Harry, fala mais alto por que eu não estou com as orelhas extensíveis aqui comigo. Estamos sozinhos aqui. Apenas as formigas podem nos ouvir... - ele repetiu de novo, mas ainda em tom baixo, impossível de ser ouvido. Ela colocou as mãos em forma de concha no ouvido, para que ele falasse o segredo. Harry aproximou os lábios e disse com a voz trêmula e hesitante.  
  
- Eu... Eu não sei beijar... - a voz saiu em um fio, causando arrepios à menina.  
  
- Por isso preciso de sua ajuda... - ele prosseguiu timidamente.  
  
Ela pareceu avaliar a situação e tentar pensar em algo que pudesse ajudar o amigo a talvez melhorar a auto-confiança, mas por fim acabou dando-se por vencida e disse tristemente.  
  
- Ai, Harry. Não sei como eu posso te ajudar... - disse aflita. - Eu queria muito ter alguma idéia ou saber como, mas infelizmente eu...  
  
- Eu até tenho uma idéia... - ele disse interrompendo-a de repente, ainda encarando o chão.  
  
- Que idéia, Harry? - Por que será que eu acho que não vem coisa boa por aí?, ela pensou. - Harry pigarreou.  
  
- Bem, Gina. Você se lembra de como eu te ajudei nas férias a treinar para ser artilheira do time? - ela confirmou com a cabeça e fez uma expressão de impaciência.  
  
Se me lembro... Você me deixou exausta. Me fez praticar horas de tiros a gol com o Rony nos aros. Eu não agüentava mais treinar e... - ela entendeu de repente, pelo sorriso que se formou no rosto do rapaz qual era a idéia dele.  
  
- Harry! - ela dessa vez corou furiosamente. - Você quer dizer que a sua idéia é praticar? É para isso que precisa de mim? Isso é uma proposta muito da indecente, sabia? - ele também corou mas respondeu com o máximo de naturalidade que conseguiu no momento.  
  
- Nesse caso o que pode ser melhor do que a prática, Gina? E não me diga livros, por que nem a Hermione deve ter um livro sobre beijos, ou talvez tenha... - ela suspirou.  
  
- Mas, Harry...  
  
- E, depois, quem melhor do que uma amiga para me ajudar?  
  
- Harry, eu sinceramente não...  
  
- Tá bem. Você ia preferir que eu pedisse isso à Hermione? - Gina arregalou os olhos subitamente.  
  
- Eu pediria, mas o seu irmão...  
  
- Não! - ela disse subitamente. - É claro que você não poderia pedir uma coisa dessas para a Mione...  
  
- E a Luna, bem a Luna...  
  
- NÃO! - ela gritou de repente. - A Luna de jeito nenhum. Ela é maluquinha demais para isso. De Lua demais pro meu gosto. Você ia acabar virando manchete no pasquim: Harry Potter não sabe beijar... - ela disse de modo prático, ficando calada em seguida.  
  
- Então me resta você, Gina... - Harry sorriu maliciosamente. - E então? - ele perguntou. - Você vai ou não me ajudar? - Gina olhou do chão para Harry e respirou profundamente.  
  
- Está bem, Harry... Eu vou ajudar você, e que Merlin nos ajude... - ele sorriu satisfeito. - Mas ninguém precisa saber disso não é? - ela disse tímida.  
  
- É claro que não vamos contar para ninguém. Muito obrigado, Gina. Isso vai ser ótimo... - ele deu um passo à frente. - Bem, então... - ela recuou.  
  
- Harry, você já quer começar agora? - perguntou assustada. ele deu de ombros.  
  
- Bem, eu imaginei que poderia ser uma boa oportunidade já que estamos aqui sozinhos e não corremos risco de ninguém nos ver aqui... – a garota pareceu avaliar por alguns instantes. – Mas você é quem sabe, Gina... – continuou de modo displicente. – Podemos começar uma outra hora... – terminou recomeçando a andar pelo corredor escuro. Mas Gina o deteve pelo braço.  
  
- Você tem razão... Tudo bem a gente pode começar agora. É só que... – Harry olhou fixamente para ela que pareceu aflita.  
  
- O que foi, Gina? – ela ficou muda e ele continuou. – Gina, se você não quiser a gente não precisa fazer isso. Eu posso procurar a Luna e ver se ela...  
  
- Não, Harry – a imagem mental que Gina fez de Harry beijando Luna a fez sentir subitamente um peso dolorido no estômago. – Eu vou conseguir te ajudar sem problemas... Okay, estou pronta. Vamos...  
  
Harry deu um sorriso satisfeito e se posicionou na frente da menina. Aproximou o rosto do dela, virando-se para a esquerda. Mas Gina fez o mesmo e os dois colidiram os narizes no processo. Um pouco sem graça os dois viraram o rosto para o lado oposto, só que ao mesmo tempo e a situação se repetiu e se esbarraram novamente. Gina riu nervosa e empurrou Harry de leve, enquanto afastava o rosto do dele quando ele finalmente havia aproximado bem os lábios dos dela a ponto da menina sentir o hálito quente do rapaz.  
  
- Gina, o que foi? – ele perguntou de forma doce e compreensiva.  
  
- Me desculpe, Harry. Não é nada com você. É só que... – ele pareceu ser capaz de entender qualquer coisa que ela pudesse dizer, até porque havia acabado de se expôr para a menina. – Faz tanto tempo que eu não dou um beijo em alguém... – Harry sorriu para ela.  
  
- Gina, eu só dei um único beijo na vida... – ela se espantou.  
  
- É mesmo? Do jeito que a Cho parecia ser é difícil de acreditar nisso... – Harry riu.  
  
- Bem, eu creio que se fosse por ela não teria sido só um... Mas é que foi tão horrível com ela chorando e pensando no Cedrico o tempo todo que eu realmente não tinha a menor vontade de ficar beijando ela... – Gina riu.  
  
- Agora eu entendi o que você quis dizer com ajuda. Eu ficaria traumatizada com um primeiro beijo desses... – Harry acenou com a cabeça concordando. – Eu vou te ajudar sim, Harry. Nem que seja para tirar a má impressão e limpar o nome das meninas... – ele sorriu.  
  
- E se você quiser você pode fingir que eu sou o Dino Thomas... – Gina riu.  
  
- Harry, de onde você tirou isso? É claro que eu não vou fingir que você é o Dino. Por que eu faria algo assim? – sacudiu a cabeça negativamente impressionada com a idéia absurda do amigo.  
  
- Bem, o Ron vive dizendo que... – ela caiu na gargalhada.  
  
- Harry, se o Rony te dissesse tudo o que eu já disse só para provocá-lo, só para ver as orelhas deles fumegarem, você iria se espantar...  
  
- Eu já estou bem espantado...  
  
- Eu tenho algumas maneiras de provocar o meu irmão. E dizer que eu tentaria namorar o Dino foi uma delas... – Harry sorriu aliviado.  
  
- Talvez seja melhor assim. Desse jeito você não vai se envolver emocionalmente nisso. Só precisa me emprestar os seus lábios... – Gina sorriu.  
  
- É. Eu não preciso sentir... Nada... – ele balançou a cabeça concordando. Gina respirou profundamente e parou na frente dele, relaxando os braços, a boca e o pescoço. – Muito bem, Harry. Vamos logo com isso, antes que dêem pela nossa falta em Hogsmeade e façam perguntas demais... – Fique aqui... – ela colocou Harry bem de frente para ela. – Ponha as mãos aqui... Deste jeito... – ela fez com que ele colocasse as mãos ao redor de sua cintura. Foi a vez de Harry engolir em seco.  
  
Gina virou o rosto dele com as mãos para a direita, deixando-o num ângulo adequado e confortável para que ela se encaixasse. Ficou nas pontas dos pés enquanto passava os braços em volta do pescoço dele para se equilibrar.  
  
Então os dois começaram a se aproximar aos poucos. Os olhos verdes dele fixos nos castanhos dela, desviando às vezes apenas para verificar a proximidade, cada vez maior, dos lábios. Até que esses se encostaram leve e timidamente. Os dois mantiveram os olhos abertos o tempo todo, e descolaram as bocas quase que instantaneamente, como se tivessem levado um choque. Não havia durado nem ao menos cinco segundos. Ao final os dois se olhavam de modo estranho, como se tivessem rompido alguma barreira invisível, algum limite instransponível, ou mesmo feito uma grande besteira.  
  
Terminaram de percorrer o corredor em um silêncio insuportável. Ambos tentando se convencer mentalmente que não havia sido de todo mau e de que não estavam fazendo nada demais. Antes de sair Harry segurou a mão de Gina, que virou-se para ele antes de sair pelo alçapão da Dedosdemel.  
  
- E então? – perguntou displicente. – Você vai mesmo me ajudar? – Gina passou pelo alçapão e disse sem olhar para ele.  
  
- Eu achei que já havia começado a fazer isso... – disse ao sair, mas ainda voltou-se para ele. – Mas isso pode demorar um pouco mais do que pensava... – piscou um olho para o garoto.  
  
- Sem problemas para mim... – ele respondeu. – Temos todo o tempo do mundo, Gina... – disse sorrindo. Gina não havia ouvido a última parte. 


	2. Treinamento Intensivo

Capítulo 2 - Treinamento Intensivo 

A aula de História da Magia estava mais chata do que nunca. O professor Binns tentava a todo custo manter até mesmo a si próprio acordado - e estava tendo pouco sucesso nisso.

Hermione copiava, aborrecida, a matéria, bufava ocasionalmente, em vão, na esperança de tirar os amigos - que babavam descaradamente encima dos livros na carteira ao lado - do estupor em que se encontravam. A garota ficou chateada por não poder fazer uso de um gravador trouxa em Hogwarts. Aquilo certamente           pouparia muitos calos em seus dedos e algumas horas de sono durante as aulas do professor Binns.

Como os melhores amigos estavam morgados praticamente a aula inteira lhe  restava a árdua tarefa de manter o caderno atualizado e, assim, garantir uma boa nota para os três nas provas da matéria.

Gina, por sua vez, corria desabaladamente pelos corredores, intercalava alguns momentos em que andava devagar - displicentemente, como se nada estivesse acontecendo, quando eventualmente passava por uma sala de aula com as portas abertas para disfarçar a pressa e evitar ser chamada à atenção por algum professor. Havia combinado com Harry alguns minutos de "treinamento prático", como gostava de nomear o que faziam, antes do almoço na sala da AD. Mas o professor Flitwick a havia segurado um bom tempo depois da aula, impressionado com os feitiços para dar sustos que havia criado, inclusive fazendo com que ele mesmo se assustasse. Segundo o professor ela tinha um talento nato para pregar peças no outros, algo que Gina não considerou nem um pouco surpreendente, embora tivesse certeza de que os irmãos gêmeos se orgulhariam pelo reconhecimento.

Estava ansiosa para pedir desculpas ao amigo, como tinha tempo livre naquele momento e havia conferido no quadro de horários que Harry teria aula de História da Magia da uma às três da tarde, aquelas horas seriam perfeitas para que "treinassem" um pouco. Afinal, era mais fácil fugir da aula do professor Binns do que fazer a Murta gemer e chorar.

Ela chegou esbaforida na porta da sala em que estava Harry. Ficou alguns instantes parada, observando a turma adormecida, até encontrar quem procurava: Hermione. Ela, sim, estaria acordada. Gina acenou para a amiga, que sorriu como se estivesse sendo salva do purgatório.

- Cha-ma o Har-ry! - Gina moveu os lábios devagar e apontou para a carteira ao lado.

Hermione, que era péssima para ler lábios, fez o que lhe pareceu mais óbvio: cutucou Rony, que abriu os olhos remelentos de sono. Então segurou o amigo pelo queixo, virando-o na direção da porta, para a irmã, e sorriu, vitoriosa apenas pelo fato de não ser mais a única incomodada ali naquela sala mofada.

Rony, por sua vez, acenou para a irmã, voltando a afundar a cabeça na carteira. Gina deu um tapa na própria testa.

- Não! - ela sacudiu violentamente a cabeça e o dedo para Hermione. - Não e-ra o Ro-ny. E-ra o Har-ry. Har-ry! - novamente o inintelegível movimentar de lábios e uma expressão vaga de Hermione. Gina bufou.

"Melhor aluna da escola uma vírgula", pensou, irritada. Pegou então uma pena que tinha no bolso das vestes e desenhou na própria testa um raio, apontando em seguida para ele.

- Har-ry! - Hermione pareceu pensar por alguns segundos e sorriu, apontando para Harry, para confirmar. Gina quase bateu palmas enquanto acenava freneticamente que sim, que a amiga havia finalmente entendido.

- Harry? - Hermione chamou o amigo com um pouco mais de delicadeza do que havia tido com Rony. Parecia perdoar ao menos por deixá-la sozinha aturando as chatices do professor fantasma.

A garota pareceu não entender nada mas Rony, abrindo os olhos, esfregando-os mal humoradamente e olhando na direção dela e de Harry, como se o tivessem tirado de um sonho muito bom, fizeram com que Hermione esquecesse todo o estranhamento. Estava muito brava com Ronald Weasley agora para notar que Gina estava tirando outra coisa dos bolsos.

Rony não estava tão distraído assim e notou quando a irmã flutuou um pequeno pedaço de papel dobrado, passando como um pequeno floco de neve por ele e indo parar delicadamente nas mãos de Harry. Gina sorriu e piscou para o garoto, deixando-o para se virar com as explicações sozinho. Antes que fosse interrogado pelos amigos, Harry aproveitou os poucos segundos de perplexidade deles para ler o bilhete:

"Fuja da aula. Eu e meus lábios estamos disponíveis no momento. Estou na sala comunal. Beijos (Dã)"

Harry sorriu e guardou o bilhete dentro do livro de Feitiços. Pegou todo o material que estava encima da carteira e guardou na mochila em silêncio. Rony o observava com a testa franzida e marcada pelo cochilo. Hermione então resolveu perguntar.

- Aonde você vai, Harry? - estava muito curiosa.

- É, cara, aonde vai? - Rony aproveitou a deixa e perguntou também, muito desconfiado. - E que raio de bilhetinho da minha irmã foi esse? É algum recado importante? Sobre Você-Sabe-Quem? - arriscou um palpite. Hermione rolou os olhos para cima.

- É, Rony, Voldemort agora manda recados para Harry pela Gina - o professor de História da Magia e Rony tremeram pelo nome dito um pouco mais alto pela garota e o fantasma pigarreou para que falasse baixo. Ela então voltou ao assunto em questão. Harry havia ficado quase aliviado pelo quase início de uma discussão entre os amigos. - O que Gina quer com você? – fora muito objetiva para que pudesse escapar ileso.

"Droga, Gina, cadê você na hora de inventar uma explicação absurda?", pensou enquanto tentava encontrar o que dizer. Por fim acabou contando uma meia verdade.

- Ela está me ajudando com uma coisa - disse displicente.

- Coisa? - Hermione falou alto novamente mas agora, como não havia sido o nome do pior bruxo que já havia existido, apenas Simas ressonou atrás deles, incomodado pelo barulho da aula que estava atrapalhando seu cochilo. Rony novamente embarcou na frase da amiga.

- É. Coisa? Que coisa? - reforçou a pergunta, sem ter mesmo certeza de estar perguntando o que queria saber. Harry novamente amaldiçoou mentalmente a ausência de Gina e prosseguiu, insistindo na pobre versão da verdade que havia começado a contar.

- Gina está me ajudando numa matéria, num projeto - Hermione riu de modo irônico.

- Olha, Harry, você vai me desculpar. Eu sei que a Gina é muito esperta e inteligente mas ela está um ano atrás de nós. Eu diria que é impossível que ela saiba mais do que eu sobre qualquer assunto... Francamente, não sei por que você não pediu a minha ajuda... Isso é muito estranho - Rony pareceu concordar novamente.

- É isso aí, cara, é muito estranho... Por que você não pediu a ajuda da Hermione? - Rony tinha as orelhas vermelhas agora e Harry sabia que aquilo significava que teria problemas, por isso tratou de responder no ouvido do amigo.

- Acredite em mim, Rony, você não ia querer que eu pedisse ajuda a Mione pra isso - Harry pegou o material e levantou, deixando os amigos muito desconfiados para trás, desistindo de dar mais alguma explicação e gerar ainda mais perguntas. Afinal, Gina o estava esperando. Gina e seus lábios.

- Então? Minha irmãzinha não é inteligente o suficiente para a grande Hermione? - ele pôde ouvir a voz de Rony antes de chegar ao fim do corredor, seguido de um novo pigarro do professor fantasma, que não havia notado em momento algum sua ausência na aula.

Assim que Harry entrou na sala comunal se espantou por não encontrar Gina sozinha. A garota estava conversando com Colin e logo que entrou o garoto se levantou e saiu, para seu alívio.

- Até que enfim você chegou! Colin estava começando a me deixar maluca de tanto perguntar coisas idiotas - Harry sorriu enquanto largava o material sobre a mesa.

- E como você se livrou dele assim que eu entrei, tão rápido? - ela piscou.

- Talento feminino - Harry franziu a testa. - Digamos que eu disse a ele que se ele fosse embora eu lhe daria um beijo de agradecimento depois - Harry arregalou os olhos no mesmo instante, completamente escandalizado, e a menina riu com vontade. - Garotos... Acreditam em tudo que a gente diz... É claro que eu não disse isso a ele, Harry - o rapaz pareceu aliviado. - Mas isso não me impediu de prometer que se ele fosse embora naquela hora eu te convenceria a dar a ele uma foto autografada - Harry afundou na poltrona.

- É sério, Gina, está difícil saber o que é pior - ela deu de ombros.

- Uma garota luta com as armas que tem. E eu precisava ficar a sós com você, não?

- Concordo - ele disse, sorrindo. - Só não sei que armas você vai usar para me convencer a dar a foto pro "mala" do Colin - Gina riu.

- Eu tenho muitos métodos e talentos para isso sabia, Harry Potter? - provocou. - Agora anda logo e me beija de uma vez por que daqui há pouco isso aqui vai estar cheio de "malas"  - Harry suspirou, resignado. A garota tinha razão, ele parou.

- E se alguém entrar? - Gina olhou para ele, irritada, como se tivesse feito a pergunta mais óbvia do mundo.

- Ninguém vai conseguir entrar, Harry, hoje é dia de trocar a senha e como Hermione decidiu que vai fazer uma reunião com todos os grifinórios não forneceu a senha nova a nenhum deles. E, a partir das duas da tarde, a Mulher Gorda foi autorizada pela Mione a barrar qualquer um que queria entrar aqui. Parece que Mione quer que os alunos entrem e usem a sala comunal de forma ordenada para poupar trabalho aos elfos domésticos ou alguma coisa ridícula parecida com essa... - Harry riu. - Então ninguém entra, já que são duas e meia agora. Temos até as três ou até que a senhorita "Encrenca" decida deixar os alunos entrarem ou a professora McGonagall interceda pelos pobres coitados... Ron é que ontem me pareceu furioso com isso mas hoje no café já estava apoiando Mione nessa idéia maluca. Ela também deve ter os próprios meios de persuadir pois convenceu meu irmãozinho genioso direitinho - Harry riu. - Então estamos sozinhos como deveríamos estar. Você tem meia hora para me esfolar os beiços com um treinamento intensivo... - Harry deu um riso maroto.

- Você está obviamente me subestimando, Gina. Em meia hora eu posso esfolar os seus lábios mais de uma vez - ela corou mas tentou disfarçar.

- Vamos logo com isso então – disse, impaciente, retirando os livros dela do sofá e colocando-os próximos ao material de Harry.

- Sentados ou de pé? - ele perguntou, sem jeito. Ela indicou o sofá.

- Assim é mais confortável - justificou quando ele sentou ao seu lado.

Harry se virou para a garota, novamente colocando as mãos em sua cintura, e aproximou o rosto, mas antes que pudesse fazer contato Gina interrompeu a investida bruscamente.

- Desculpe perguntar mas... Você escovou os dentes? - o garoto riu com vontade.

- Escovei sim, "tia Petúnia". Duas vezes, se quer saber - os dois riram e mais uma vez os lábios estavam unidos.

Daquela vez não foi tão rápido. Na verdade Gina começou a achar que o rapaz realmente tinha um certo potencial. Ele entreabriu um pouco os olhos para ver a reação da garota mas Gina, que tinha os olhos completamente abertos, fez com que ele se intimidasse e novamente fechasse a boca. "Má Gina", ela pensou, exatamente como Dobby pensaria naquele instante. Harry afastou a boca, um tanto quanto desapontado.

- Eu sou patético nisso, não é? Não tenho a menor chance nessa matéria. Eu não ganharia nem ao menos um sofrível - Gina suspirou.

- Não seja tão duro com você mesmo, Harry...

- "timo. Você nem ao menos tentou argumentar contra - ela abaixou a cabeça por ele ter sido ríspido e Harry percebeu que havia sido rude. - Desculpe, Gina... Mas isso é frustrante demais...

- Não tem que ser, Harry... Veja só. Quando eu comecei a namorar o Miguel eu também nunca havia beijado ninguém antes e tinha um nojo enorme daquela língua gosmenta dele - Harry fez uma nota mental pessoal para lhe agradecer um dia pelos pesadelos que causaria nele com o que havia acabado de dizer.

- Obrigado pelo encorajamento, Gina... Quem sabe um dia você também sinta o mesmo por mim? - ele disse, irônico, mas Gina ficou bem séria.

- Eu nunca sentiria nojo de nada vindo de você, Harry - ele se espantou com a resposta.

- Não sentiria?

- Não. Nem um pouquinho...

- E por que não?

- Por que eu amo você demais para isso? - ela respondeu automaticamente, como se dissesse algo óbvio. Harry ficou chocado e ia abrir a boca para dizer algo mas naquele exato instante o retrato da Mulher Gorda girou e a sala se encheu de alunos irritados. Provavelmente os planos de Hermione tinham ido por água abaixo.


	3. Melhores Amigos

N/A: Gostaria de agradecer a todo mundo que está acompanhando pelo carinho em deixar reviews e pelos e-mails fofos. É super gostoso escrever essa fic, e cada vez mais fico inspirada para escrevê-la graças ao meu namordado (Te amo, Álan. Devo essa inspiração toda a você e você sabe disso...). Continuem comentando e espero que gostem deste capítulo. Bjims da Lú. Capítulo 3 - Melhores Amigos 

- Como assim você me ama? - Harry perguntou, curioso, mas a multidão de grifinórios irritados e insatisfeitos abafou sua voz e não deixou com que Gina ouvisse a pergunta.

- Tinha que ser idéia sua mesmo... Viu só? Você e as suas maluquices de defender os direitos do elfos domésticos... - a voz visivelmente furiosa de Rony se destacou entre o burburinho e o vermelho de seus cabelos passou por entre a multidão de cabeças, parando na frente de Harry. - Ah! Aí estão vocês dois - disse ao ver a irmã e o amigo sentados no sofá. Hermione finalmente conseguiu abrir passagem por entre os colegas, não sem antes levar algumas cotoveladas e empurrões "acidentais" no caminho.

A menina estava visivelmente triste e os olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas mas Rony não havia reparado ainda no detalhe. Estava também extremamente aborrecido e continuou falando com Harry e Gina como se Hermione não estivesse ali.

- Bem, vocês nem imaginam o que "essa a" aprontou agora - Harry e Gina olharam para Hermione, que havia deixado apenas uma lágrima escapar mas ainda tentava manter a postura séria. - Ela simplesmente resolveu prender todo mundo do lado de fora para passar um sermãozinho sobre "como devemos nos portar na sala comunal" - ele fez uma voz fina e debochada. - Só que a senhorita melhor aluna não imaginou que Filch não acharia nada divertido transferir a bagunça para o lado de fora e nem que Snape seria o primeiro professor que avisaria, muito menos que perderíamos quinhentos pontos, cinco para cada aluno do lado de fora, e por causa disso estamos fora da competição das casas, a não ser que você pegue o pomo em todos os jogos, Harry - Hermione deu uma fungada baixa e se virou para as escadas, subindo correndo os degraus de pedra. Gina fez menção de se levantar mas o olhar fuzilante do irmão fez com que mudasse de idéia. - Aí, como desgraça pouca é bobagem, a professora McGonagall também resolveu se meter na história e colocou eu e a Mione em detenção só pela confusão... Veja só: EU! EU! -ele repetiu, indignado. - Eu, que não tinha nada a ver com a coisa toda...

- Mas você também não é monitor, Ron? - Gina perguntou, tentando entender a responsabilidade do garoto, mas a cara de trasgo mal humorado do irmão a fez se calar na hora. Harry suspirou fundo.

- E daí que eu sou monitor, Gina? Eu lá pedi para ela inventar essa bobagem? Eu falei para ela que não ia dar certo mas ela ficou cheia de "Ronizinho, meu bem, por favor" e eu não sei dizer não a ela quando faz isso. Ela sabe muito bem... Vocês mulheres e suas artimanhas - apontou acusadoramente para Gina, que tentava se controlar para não rir na cara do irmão. - E agora eu vou ter que cumprir detenção por uma semana e isso vai me atrasar nos treinos de quadribol e a senhorita amiga dos elfos lá está chateadinha porque a ficha dela como monitora vai sujar... Francamente. Pros diabos com a ficha dela! - ele bufou e sentou-se no sofá, finalmente havia acabado de falar.

Harry e Gina ficaram em um silêncio enorme, apenas ouvindo a respiração entrecortada do ruivo de acalmar. Quando isso aconteceu a garota explodiu em gargalhadas, fazendo com que os dois garotos pulasse no sofá.

- O que foi isso? - Harry perguntou, assustado, enquanto a menina enxugava as lágrimas que haviam escorrido de tanto rir.

Rony deu de ombros e gesticulou, rodando o dedo indicador próximo à têmpora, indicando que a irmã poderia estar doida, mas Gina resolveu explicar.

- "Ronizinho, meu bem"? - não precisou mais nada para que a mesma reação de gargalhadas passasse epidemicamente para Harry e Rony ficasse com o rosto vermelho e contraído como um tomate seco.

O ruivo então se levantou e subiu as escadas pisando firme. Gina e Harry ainda riram juntos por alguns instantes mas havia algo que ainda estava incomodando o rapaz.

- Gina? - a menina parou de rir para olhar para o amigo. - Eu posso te perguntar uma coisa? - ela tomou fôlego antes de falar, colocando a mão no peito.

- É claro, Harry... Nossa, acho que eu nunca ri tanto... Suas bochechas estão doendo? - ela massageou com os dedos as maçãs do rosto de Harry e depois fez o mesmo consigo. - As minhas estão... Achei que fosse ter cólicas de tanto rir – comentou, sorrindo de forma doce, e fez com que Harry esquecesse um pouco do assunto. - Então? O que você queria perguntar? – ele abriu a boca mas no exato momento em que ia falar Colin os interrompeu.

- Gina, Harry! Vocês viram só o que aconteceu? - o garoto se colocou entre os dois, espremendo-se no mínimo espaço entre os amigo no sofá. - Eu não estava aqui mas ouvi dizer que foi horrível. Perdemos muitos pontos mesmo? Quantos? Quinhentos? Coitada da Hermione... Garanto que ela não quis causar mal e... - Colin parecia ter ligado a metralhadora de perguntas giratória que possuía dentro de si. Gina rolou os olhos e aproveitou a deixa.

- Eu vou lá em cima ver como a Mione está, meninos. Até mais... - ela saiu, deixando Harry com a "bomba" nas mãos mas antes o garoto ainda tentou dizer algo.

- Gina, eu ainda quero falar sobre uma coisa com você - mas ela pareceu não escutar e subiu as escadas correndo para acudir a amiga. Colin abriu um sorriso imenso para Harry.

- Olha Harry, não precisa falar sobre isso com a Gina. De fato eu agradeço muito pela sua colaboração com a minha coleção - ele disse, orgulhoso e sincero. - Mas pode me entregar a foto autografada pessoalmente se você quiser... Quando quiser é claro - Harry deu um leve sorriso amarelo, tentando ignorar o comentário absurdo do garoto e amaldiçoando a desculpa que Gina havia inventado para espantar o "mala do Creevey", foi então que viu sua salvação.

Rony estava descendo as escadas, furioso. Passou pelos dois como um furacão e Harry encontrou a oportunidade perfeita para sair de fininho.

- Olha só, Colin, eu preciso falar com o Rony, sabe? Coisas de quadribol... Você entende, não? Com licença - ele saiu como um raio do sofá e foi atrás do amigo, ainda preocupado em encontrar um momento para falar à sós com Gina sobre a frase que havia dito mais cedo.

Conseguiu alcançar Rony no meio do corredor. O amigo parecia fumegar. As orelhas estavam vermelhas e ele estava suando em bicas.

- Rony? Rony? - chamou para que parasse. Rony esperou que chegasse até ele.

- O que foi, Harry? Veio rir um pouco mais às minhas custas? – disse, ressentido. Harry respirou fundo antes de responder.

- É claro que não, Rony. Eu só ri naquela hora or que... Bem, é meio difícil não rir da sua irmã - Rony deu uma nova bufada.

- Agora até você vai falar da minha irmã? Já me bastou a Hermione dizendo o quanto ela era melhor do que a Gina - Harry franziu a testa pois sabia que não devia ter sido exatamente daquele jeito. - Já me bastou Hermione ter feito a Grifinória perder quinhentos pontos, já me bastou ter pegado detenção injustamente, já me bastou perder os treinos de uma semana, já me bastou Hermione ter me feito de bobo todos esses anos, já me bastou ela ter terminado comigo... - Harry arregalou os olhos, impressionado, e viu que o amigo estava quase chorando.

- Rony, eu não sabia...

- Tudo bem, Harry, desculpa por não ter contado antes. Foi nas últimas férias. E estava tudo tão bem que não queríamos contar... Tínhamos medo de que... - ele respirou fundo e novamente um novo tom de púrpura lhe preencheu os pavilhões auriculares. - Mas ela tinha que estragar tudo e me tirar do sério... Tinha que bancar a maioral na frente de todo mundo... - Harry não sabia o que dizer. Não era muito bom para consolar e a prática que tinha com as brigas dos amigos nunca tinha levado em conta o fato de serem namorados.

- Tudo vai ficar bem, Rony... - foi o máximo que pôde dizer e ainda assim havia sido sofrível. - Onde você estava indo? - Rony fungou depois de se concentrar algum tempo nas manchas do tapete.

- Falar com a McGonagall. Explicar que não tive nada a ver com aquilo. Que Hermione me convenceu de ajudá-la. Que preciso treinar com o time se quisermos recuperar os pontos perdidos. Ela não vai querer prejudicar o time, não é mesmo? Quem sabe ela não reconsidera e muda a minha detenção? - Harry sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não. Não é uma boa idéia. Deixe que eu vou falar com ela em nome do time. Eu não sei de nada e assim não vou expor nem você e nem Hermione e é bem mais fácil ela concordar comigo, já que eu vou dizer que dependo de você fazendo boas defesas para garantir os pontos do pomo... - Rony sorriu.

- Você vai fazer isso mesmo, cara? – ele acenou, concordando.

- Vou sim.

- E se ela te passar uma detenção também? - Harry deu de ombros.

- Nada que nunca tenha acontecido... Muito... Comigo - ele sorriu. - E nesse caso eu peço para pelo menos te fazer companhia - os dois riram. - Mas eu não creio que ela vá querer que o time fique desfalcado do goleiro e do apanhador nos treinos - Rony concordou e se afastou um pouco enquanto voltava para a sala comunal mas de repente lembrou de algo e parou, falando do final do corredor.

- Cuidado quando falar com a McGonagall, Harry. Não conte com a sua importância. Ainda temos a Gina... - ele disse, referindo-se à habilidade de apanhadora da irmã, e Harry sentiu os pensamentos se afastarem do problema do time.

- É. Temos a Gina... - ele disse antes de andar na direção oposta do amigo, a caminho da sala da diretora da Grifinória. "Preciso achar um meio de falar com a Gina", pensou enquanto Rony virava nos calcanhares e voltava para a sala comunal. Aquilo decididamente o estava incomodando.

Gina bateu na porta três vezes mas não houve resposta. Mesmo assim acabou entrando. Hermione estava debruçada na janela e não olhou para trás quando a amiga entrou.

- Pode dando meia volta, Ronald Weasley. Eu não quero mais nenhum tipo de conversa com você. Nunca mais... - Gina pigarreou e a menina se virou. - Ah! É você, Gina? Desculpe, achei que fosse outra pessoa.

- É. Eu percebi – respondeu, constrangida. - Eu não sou meu irmão - Mione fez uma expressão de que aquilo era óbvio. - E nem concordo com o que ele fez - Hermione abriu um sorriso mas foi precipitado. - Tampouco concordo com o que você fez também, Mione - o sorriso murchou imediatamente. - Mas não é por isso que os dois não merecem uma chance, não é mesmo? – a amiga deu de ombros.

- Do que você está falando, Gina? – perguntou, sem graça.

- Fala sério, Mione, qualquer idiota sabia que vocês dois estão namorando...

- Estávamos - corrigiu.

- O que seja... Qualquer idiota sabia disso - Mione riu.

- Não. Harry não sabia - Gina colocou a mão na cintura.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? Harry não sabia porque Harry tem outras preocupações, ele não é idiota, Mione - Hermione sorriu.

- Eu sei que ele não é... Eu quis dizer que nem todos que não sabiam eram idiotas, Gina. Eu estava defendendo um amigo que não sabia mas pelo visto ele ainda tem você para defendê-lo - Gina rolou os olhos.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando, Mione. Eu amo Harry demais mas como amigo. Minha paixonite por ele está tão superada que chega a ser uma perda de tempo seu comentário – disse, impaciente e irritada, num tom de voz arrastado. - Sinceramente eu nem ligo mais para isso. Somos amigos. Só amigos e nada mais. O que falarem que contradiga isso é ridículo - Hermione acenou com a cabeça, muito pouco convencida. - E você e meu irmão? - Mione deu de ombros. - Ainda têm chance? – ela repetiu o gesto. - Você gosta dele? - novamente o mesmo movimento. - Você aceitaria se ele te pedisse desculpas? - Mione repetiu e Gina segurou os ombros dela com as duas mãos. - Por favor, Mione, assim você vai desatarraxar os braços antes que eu consiga qualquer informação por aqui, okay? - a garota riu.

- Eu não sei, Gina, eu gosto dele mas ele é tão...

- Difícil? - Mione acenou afirmativamente. - Teimoso? - o mesmo gesto se repetiu. - Chato? - de novo. - Impossível? - e de novo. - E você não pode viver sem ele? - e já ia acontecendo de novo mas Hermione parou no meio. - Te enganei... - Gina sorriu e ela fez o mesmo. - Você vai acabar se desconjuntando com todo esse excesso de linguagem corporal, menina, não é à toa que meu irmão é caidinho por você...

- Você acha que ele é?

- Deixe-me ver - coçou o queixo. - Snape é seboso? - Mione riu. - Então não me pergunte o óbvio! Tudo vai se resolver você vai ver. Vocês vão passar uns dias, ou quem sabe meu irmão seja menos idiota e sejam horas, de cabeça quente e vão acabar resolvendo tudo numa boa - Hermione olhou confiante para Gina e novamente foram ouvidas batidas na porta. - Viu só? Ele está ficando esperto, esse meu irmão... - Mione sorriu e ela abriu a porta. Era mesmo Rony, com uma expressão de criança bagunceira arrependida que deu tanta dó que Gina teve certeza de que ficaria tudo bem.

- Não disse? Boa sorte... - os lábios de Gina se moveram para Mione antes dela fechar a porta, quando pediu licença e se retirou.

Pena que Hermione era realmente péssima em ler lábios e não entendeu nada mas compreendeu que a amiga havia lhe dado apoio.

Gina desceu as escadas e encontrou algumas pessoas ainda comentando a idéia maluca de Hermione na sala comunal. Estava se sentindo muito bem por ter conseguido ajudar a amiga e ficou um bom tempo olhando para o lago pela janela, até que viu algo esvoaçar em sua direção. Era Edwiges.

A coruja branca de Harry trazia um bilhete, o qual ela leu imediatamente após afagar a plumagem fofa e clara das costas do animal:

"Me encontre no corujal. Preciso falar com você urgente! Nossos beijos dependem disso..".

Gina suspirou fundo e guardou o pequeno papel no bolso das vestes, que tirou e pendurou no cabide da sala comunal antes de se dirigir para a saída. Já era bem tarde e logo seria a hora do jantar. "O que Harry poderia querer falar comigo que pudesse ter alguma relação com o treino?", pensou enquanto saía pelo buraco do retrato. "Será que ele desistiu?", pensava ao descer devagar as escadarias. "Mas por que desistiria assim?", virou num corredor. "Será que já tomou coragem e se declarou para a garota?", mais um lance de escadas. "Será que não teremos mais beijos, digo, treinos?", muitos pensamentos começaram a passar pela cabeça da ruiva mas logo ela se viu exatamente em frente a Harry no corujal.

- Finalmente você chegou - ele disse de forma súbita, parecia extremamente ansioso.

- Eu estava falando com a Hermione, Harry. Ajudando aqueles dois cabeças duras a fazerem as pazes – ele rolou os olhos.

- Ajudei Rony também. Falei com a professora McGonagall e parece que ele vai poder pagar a detenção em forma de treinos para o time - Gina sorriu. - Depois dei a boa notícia para ele e o convenci de ir pedir desculpas para a Mione, tentar resolver as coisas. Ele me disse algo que... Você sabe... – gesticulou, sem saber o que dizer.

- Hermione me falou do namoro e do rompimento, não se preocupe. Que bom que você ajudou a colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça oca do meu irmão - ele acenou, confirmando. - Eu também fiz o mesmo com a Mione mas ela me irritou fazendo comentários sobre nós dois até que eu a convencesse de dar uma chance ao Ron... - Harry franziu a testa sem entender.

- Comentários?

- É. Insinuando que eu tenho uma paixonite por você, vê se pode... Eu disse que amo muito você mas que é apenas como amigo mas mesmo assim ela ficou teimando... Realmente irritante - Harry sentiu algo estranho dentro de si, como se murchasse alguma coisa, mas não soube identificar exatamente o quê. Gina continuou, mudando o assunto. - E o que McGonagall vai fazer quanto aos quinhentos pontos que perdemos?

- Bem, me parece que até ela ficou apavorada com a perda de tantos pontos assim e com a nossa colocação em humilhante na Copa das Casas, ela quer que ganhemos a Copa de Quadribol de qualquer jeito - ele parou. - E prepare-se pois ela me revelou, em segredo, que você foi escolhida como uma das novas artilheiras - Gina deu um enorme sorriso e abraçou Harry com força.

- Graças a você... Obrigada Harry.

- Não foi nada. Foi graças ao seu talento e esforço nos treinos - ele disse, meio sem jeito, antes de coçar o alto da cabeça. Gina o abraçou com força, dando-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha.

- Foi graças a você também, você insistiu para que eu me esforçasse ao máximo... Você é o melhor amigo que uma pessoa pode ter, Harry Potter - ele ficou ainda mais sem graça e tentou disfarçar.

- Ahn... Viu só como é bom praticar bastante? - Gina, que continuava abraçada a ele, respondeu baixinho.

- Aham - ele respirou fundo, aproveitando o abraço por algum tempo, até que Gina pareceu lembrar algo e o soltou, encarando os olhos verdes do rapaz. - O que você tinha de tão importante para me dizer, Harry? - ele deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Nada de importante - Gina torceu os lábios.

- Se não fosse importante você não teria feito Edwiges acordar antes da noite fechada para me levar o bilhete - Harry suspirou, resignado.

- Era só para te perguntar se você se importa que treinemos antes do quadribol. Se você pode chegar mais cedo para treinarmos, sabe "treinarmos" - fez um gesto de aspas com as mãos - antes de treinarmos... – ela sorriu.

- Tudo bem, Harry, tudo que meu melhor amigo quiser... - ele sorriu, sem jeito.

"É. Tudo o que seu melhor amigo quiser...", pensou, confuso, enquanto voltavam para jantar.


	4. Mal Entendido

N/A: Novamente agradeço a quem está acompanhando e ainda mais àqueles que enviaram e-mail, reviews e comentários. Espero que continuem opinando. Novamente não posso deixar de agradecer especialmente ao meu "alfa" reader, namorado, inspiração, e futuro pai dos meus filhos, Álan pela dedicação, amor e carinho que me mostra cada vez mais e por ter me dado o final de semana mais feliz de minha vida até hoje (até o próximo pelo menos rs...). Capítulo 4 - Mal Entendido 

- Finalmente os treinos vão começar... - disse Rony, animado.

Estavam todos sentados na mesa do café da manhã e Gina e Harry não conseguiram evitar dar um risinho cínico. Afinal o "treino" particular deles já havia começado há algum tempo. Sabiam que naquele dia deveriam chegar antes dos outros no campo. Tinham um compromisso pessoal inadiável um pouco antes do "compromisso inadiável" com o time da Grifinória.

A professora McGonagall passou pela mesa e, dando um sorriso confiante, desejou boa sorte no início dos treinos da temporada. Era incrível como parecia ter esquecido completamente a detenção de Rony, pois até mesmo para ele a diretora lançou um olhar confiante. Hermione pareceu estar satisfeita com o fato.

- Eu ainda não sei como te agradecer, Harry - Rony disse assim que a professora saiu de perto da mesa. O amigo deu de ombros.

- Bem, eu nunca achei que fosse capaz de dobrar McGonagall desse jeito, mas... - Rony rolou os olhos.

- Não, cara, eu queria agradecer por isso... - levantou a mão, que estava entrelaçada à de Hermione, por debaixo da mesa e a garota corou. - E a propósito... - ele se virou no banco, preparando-se para levantar.

- Ron... - a menina ficou um pouco constrangida, mas o ruivo não se incomodou e, abrindo um sorriso, ficou de pé enquanto Hermione tentava puxá-lo pelas vestes para que sentasse.

- Qual é o problema, Mione? Você não disse que eu devia passar a assumir meus sentimentos? - a garota tentava fazer com que voltasse para o lugar enquanto algumas cabeças do Salão Principal se voltavam na direção deles.

- Disse. Mas não foi o que eu queria dizer, Ron, por favor... - ela disse entre os dentes, totalmente embaraçada.

- Mas você não quer que eu assuma que estamos namorando? - a garota deu um tapa na testa, escondendo o rosto nas mãos. Totalmente envergonhada enquanto Gina prendeu o riso.

- Pobre Hermione... - Gina moveu os lábios na direção de Harry, que também riu.

- Ron... - Hermione respirou fundo, tomando coragem. - Senta aí... - puxou bruscamente o namorado pelo braço, fazendo com que finalmente se sentasse. O garoto deu um muxoxo.

- Francamente, Mione, eu não entendo você... - ela sacudiu a cabeça de modo superior e sorriu para ele.

- Diga-me algo que eu ainda não saiba... - pediu em um tom irritantemente metido. O que fez com que ele se sentisse desafiado a realmente fazê-lo.

- Então eu digo. Eu te amo... - Hermione abriu e fechou a boca. Tinha ficado sem palavras e estava tentando buscá-las no ar, movendo os lábios como um peixe fora d'água. Rony sorriu, satisfeito.

- Bom dia, Mione. Creio que agora você tenha algo em que pensar... – disse, dando um beijo leve nos lábios da namorada, que ainda permaneceu chocada enquanto ele, Harry, Gina e o resto do time da Grifinória se levantavam para discutir o horário do treino.

- Às sete horas da noite? - Rony perguntou, curioso, para Harry, que havia assumido o cargo de capitão. - Por que não às seis? As aulas acabam às cinco. Teríamos uma hora a mais de treino... - Harry trocou um olhar com Gina.

- Precisamos de pelo uma hora para comer e relaxar um pouco, Rony. Eu acho que uma hora basta? - perguntou na direção de Gina.

- Uma hora é mais do que suficiente Harry - a menina acenou, concordando.

- É mesmo? Você não acha pouco tempo? Uma hora e meia? Talvez seja mais seguro? - ele ergueu as sobrancelhas para a menina, que arregalou os olhos disfarçadamente, preocupada que alguém notasse no ar da conversa paralela.

- Harry, em uma hora dá pra você comer duas vezes, por Merlin... - Rony argumentou, irritado. Gina sentiu as orelhas ficarem roxas de vergonha. Ela retirou as mechas ruivas de trás delas e não conseguiu olhar para Harry, imaginando a expressão no rosto do amigo.

- Ahn... Você tem razão, Rony... Então até às sete... - ele se despediu do resto do time. - Agora vamos que as aulas já vão recomeçar.

Hermione alcançou os dois meninos e Gina acenou um até logo com a cabeça. Ainda totalmente constrangida com o comentário do irmão, deu graças aos céus por ter aulas separadas de Harry.

Ao final o trio começou a guardar o material. Foi quando Neville entrou na sala. Não tinham notado a falta do amigo durante toda a aula de Feitiços. O menino se dirigiu até o professor Flitwick, que sorriu de modo condescendente, Neville havia passado grande parte da manhã impossibilitado de assistir a aula por estar com uma indisposição intestinal causada por uma poção digestiva mal executada pelo rapaz.

- Peça a algum de seus colegas as anotações de aula Senhor Longbottom... Qualquer dúvida fale comigo na próxima aula - o pequeno professor saiu da sala, depois de acenar para Harry, Rony e Hermione.

- Qual de vocês pode me emprestar a matéria da aula de hoje? - Neville perguntou, um tanto quanto sem graça.

- Nev, eu poderia te emprestar, mas combinei com o Ron de fazermos o dever de casa antes do treino de quadribol - o menino fez uma expressão desapontada.

- Eu empresto, Neville - Harry disse bruscamente. Hermione fez uma cara feia, já que esperava que se juntasse a ela e Rony na tarefa, mas aquela era a oportunidade perfeita para que Harry escapasse dos amigos e se encontrasse com Gina.

- Muito obrigado Harry... Eu te devolvo de noite - disse enquanto guardava o livro de Feitiços do amigo na mochila.

- De nada, Neville, se não entender a minha letra me pergunte depois - disse enquanto o garoto saía, satisfeito, da sala. Hermione continuou com a cara amarrada, mas Harry fingiu não notar.

- Vamos almoçar? Estou faminto! - Rony ignorou disfarçadamente a chateação da namorada e exclamou, após colocar a mão sobre o estômago, que roncou sonoramente. Os três então se encaminharam para a sala comunal para deixar o material e então se dirigir para o Salão Principal.

A aula de Herbologia havia sido excelente e, para melhorar ainda mais, havia acabado mais cedo. Gina passou na biblioteca, onde encontrou Neville estudando Feitiços com Simas e Dino. Ela queria para pegar um livro sobre plantas tropicais exóticas.

- Olá meninos - passou por eles, que sorriram em resposta.

- A Gina é muito gostosa - Simas disse subitamente após se certificar de que a garota já estava longe o bastante. Neville pareceu escandalizado, enquanto folheava o livro de Harry.

- Qual é, Simas? Ela é irmã do Rony, você sabe - o garoto riu.

- Bem, ela é gostosa apesar de ser irmã do Rony - Dino acrescentou e Simas riu ainda mais. Neville ficou constrangido.

- Ela é minha amiga. Não me sinto bem falando assim sobre ela - folheou mais uma vez o livro de Harry e um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho dobrado caiu lá de dentro.

- Fala sério, Nev... Vai dizer que você nunca agarrou uma garota e deu uns malhos? - Simas provocou. Neville ficou com as bochechas rosadas.

- Ahn... É claro que eu já fiz isso - gaguejou em resposta. - Vocês é que ficam tão empolgados com a Gina, que vemos todo santo dia, que até parece que nunca ficaram com uma garota bonita - terminou a resposta em um tom superior e firme que deixou os outros garotos na dúvida sobre o quão longe Neville já tinha ido com uma garota.

- Caiu uma coisa aí do seu livro - Dino apontou para o pedaço de pergaminho dobrado na mesa, tentando desviar o rumo do assunto antes que começassem um inquérito masculino sobre o que eles já haviam feito com uma garota e tivesse que inventar algo, já que não havia sequer beijado ainda.

- É... - Simas apontou também para o papel. - Caiu alguma coisa sua aí - Neville olhou para o papel.

- Não é meu. É do Harry. O livro é dele. Deve ser a parte da matéria de hoje que eu não estava achando - esticou a mão para pegar o papel mas Simas foi mais rápido e desdobrou a folha.

- Ho ho... Rapazes, não sei quanto a vocês, mas parece que o Harry está se dando muito bem com uma garota - ele esticou o papelzinho para os dois garotos:

"Fuja da aula. Eu e meus lábios estamos disponíveis no momento. Estou na sala comunal. Beijos (Dã)!"

- Hey... Isso significa que ela é uma grifinória também - Dino concluiu, sorridente, no momento em que Neville tomou o papel das mãos do garoto.

- Não devíamos fuçar nas coisas do Harry... Ele me emprestou o livro e provavelmente não ia gostar que a gente lesse isso - dobrou o papel e enfiou-o de volta entre as páginas do livro. Os outros dois meninos riram maleficamente para ele.

- Sinto muito, Nev, mas eu discordo - Simas começou maliciosamente.

- É, Neville, está na cara que o Harry queria que a gente encontrasse isso aí - Dino completou, sério.

- Eu não acho que ele sequer soubesse que o bilhete estava aqui dentro, caras - Neville tentou contra-argumentar. - Ou ele não me emprestaria o livro - os dois sorriram de forma maledicente.

- Muito pelo contrário, Nev - Simas recomeçou.

- Eu concordo. Com certeza Harry deixou isso aí de propósito para que a gente lesse e ficasse cheio de inveja dele - Dino disse, ainda sério.

- É, mas a gente não vai ficar com inveja porque a gente é macho para caramba e não liga se o Harry está dando uns malhos com uma grifinória gostosa... - Simas disse, virando-se para os dois. - Certo gente? - os outros meio que engoliram em seco.

- Ahn... É claro que não, cara. Não foi isso que eu estava querendo dizer - Dino se justificou.

- E no bilhete não diz se a garota é mesmo gostosa - Neville acabou comentando sem querer e os outros riram.

- Todas as grifinórias são gostosas - Simas corrigiu.

- Todas as garotas são gostosas, você é que não bebeu cerveja amanteigada suficiente - Dino fez a piada e os outros dois caíram na gargalhada.

- Vamos almoçar? - Neville sugeriu e os dois concordaram.

Quando estavam passando no corredor encontraram Parvati, que estava com uma expressão curiosa no rosto. Assim que ela viu os meninos abriu um sorriso enorme.

- Ainda bem que encontrei vocês... Vocês nem imaginam da última - ficaram surpresos.

- Então você já sabe? - Neville perguntou, assustado, levando um tabefe de Simas na parte de trás da cabeça. A garota pareceu estranhar.

- Sei do quê? - disfarçaram.

- De nada, Parvati. Diga qual é a novidade - ela olhou para os lados e deu um sorrisinho maldoso deliciado por estar podendo contar uma nova fofoca.

- A Lilá está de caso com algum garoto - os três meninos abriram a boca, mas tentaram disfarçar.

- É mesmo? - Simas disse em tom cínico.

- É sim - a garota disse em tom mais baixo. - E ele marcou encontro com ela no corujal. Eu encontrei o papelzinho nas vestes dela esta manhã. Eu vou recolocar no lugar agora na hora do almoço. Olhem só para isso...

"Me encontre no corujal. Preciso falar com você urgente! Nossos beijos dependem disso"...

Os três garotos reconheceram a caligrafia de Harry no papel e ficaram ainda mais abismados por saberem agora quem era a menina misteriosa. Parvati olhou para frente e avistou Padma, então resolveu despachar os garotos para contar a novidade para a irmã. Antes de sair, contudo, ela lembrou que pareciam saber de alguma outra novidade.

- O que vocês queriam me dizer? - ela pareceu intrigada. - Não era isso por que isso só eu sei - Neville engoliu em seco, mas Dino salvou o amigo na hora exata.

- Achávamos que você já soubesse que os treinos de quadribol começavam hoje. Era isso - a menina rolou os olhos.

- Por favor, tenho mais coisas para me preocupar do que o quadribol - fizeram uma cara feia para a garota. - E, depois, não era isso que vocês queriam me dizer - Neville ficou calado. Dimas também, mas Simas não se agüentou e disse.

- É que sabemos quem escreveu a carta para Lilá - a garota quase salivou de curiosidade. Neville cutucou o amigo.

- Como vocês sabem? - ela disse com avidez, pouco se importando agora em ir contar o fato para a irmã gêmea, já que era mais importante saber a fofoca completa. - Vocês já sabiam antes, não é? - Simas desconversou para proteger Neville do envolvimento.

- Você quer saber ou não? - ergueu uma sobrancelha. - Nós reconhecemos a caligrafia, é isso confirmou tudo, é claro... E não interessa como sabíamos antes - Parvati parecia um cãozinho amestrado esperando por um torrão de açúcar.

- Digam logo - ela disse em um tom gemente e insistente. Nesse instante Harry passou por eles, dirigindo-se para o almoço, e a expressão dos garotos quando o rapaz passou entregou tudo. - Harry? - Parvati quase perdeu os globos oculares das órbitas. - Meu Deus, isso fica cada vez melhor. Sabe do que mais? - ela amassou o bilhetinho. - Vamos ver como ele se sai sem o bilhetinho. Afinal, se ele tem coragem para enfrentar Você-Sabe-Quem tem que ser corajoso para marcar um encontro pessoalmente...

- Então você não vai contar a mais ninguém sobre os dois? - Neville perguntou, esperançoso.

- É claro que vou, Neville. Não seja idiota... Eu só não vou mais mencionar esse bilhete. Que, aliás, não existiu... - pegou o papel amassado e fez com que virasse cinzas. - Acho bom que vocês não digam nada - olhou irritada para eles.

- É claro, Parvati, a honra da fofoca é toda sua. Desde que não mencione a gente também - ela sorriu.

- Garotos essa conversa nem existiu - disse antes de sair andando depressa pelos corredores, excitada por saber uma fofoca agora quentíssima.

Quando os três garotos chegaram no Salão Principal Parvati já estava sentada há algum tempo. E o rebuliço de desconforto na mesa indicava que ela havia feito a fofoca correr como um rastilho de pólvora.

A ausência de Lilá na mesa só tornou as coisas piores. A cada pessoa que sabia a notícia era aumentada. Assim, quando Susana Bonnes se virou para Gina e contou que Harry Potter tinha sido visto aos beijos tórridos e abraços com Lilá Brown na sala de Astronomia, no dia anterior, a garota não ficou nem um pouco satisfeita.

Assim que Harry sentou ao lado de Gina ela ficou extremamente desconfortável. Mexeu-se no banco, afastando-se dele ao máximo. Estava com raiva. Raiva, nojo e extremamente magoada por ter sido usada de tal forma. Harry tentou puxar vários assuntos, mas a garota parecia concentrada no próprio prato. E mesmo quando Rony e Hermione lhe dirigiam a palavra ela respondia vagamente e de forma monossilábica.

Ao final do almoço Rony e Hermione se levantaram, mas Gina permaneceu estática. Estava em choque ainda. Harry se virou para ela e sussurrou no seu ouvido.

- Tudo okay para o nosso "treino" especial de hoje à noite? - ela apertou os olhos com raiva.

- Tudo bem? - ela perguntou séria para ele. - Como você ainda me pergunta uma coisa dessas? Nunca mais eu te ajudo em nada, Harry Potter... Seu, seu... - ela já estava de pé e graças ao fato de serem praticamente os únicos agora ainda almoçando a cena não era vista por ninguém. - Seu falso - disse antes de dar um pisão com toda força no pé dele e sair correndo do Salão. Ela deixou para trás um Harry Potter completamente abobalhado.


	5. Ciúmes Inesperados

N/A: Mais uma vez obrigada a quem está acompanhando a fic e mandando reviews (mandem mais que eu adoro). Ela não vai ser muito longa, mas é delicioso escrevê-la. E, como sempre, dedico principalmente ao meu amor, Álan, já que sem ele esta fic, e nem eu, existiríamos. Bjims da Lú.  
  
Ciúmes Inesperados  
  
Quando Harry finalmente chegou à Sala Comunal, ainda sentindo o peito do pé esquerdo latejar, estava pensando que ia ser difícil encontrar um meio de perguntar para Rony e Hermione onde Gina estava, mas ele se enganou, pois a primeira coisa que os amigos falaram foi o paradeiro de Gina.  
  
- Cara, a minha irmã está definitivamente doida... – Rony disse enquanto comia um pedaço de bolo de caldeirão como sobremesa. – Ela acabou de passar por nós feito um furacão. Deu uma resposta malcriada quando perguntei se ela queria um pouco de doce, me mandando enfiar o bolo onde o sol não bate, e subiu as escadas correndo. Achei que fosse me bater, ou soltar fogo pelas ventas a qualquer instante... – ele continuou de boca cheia, após enfiar mais um pedaço de bolo na boca.  
  
- Ela não disse o que houve com ela? – Harry perguntou preocupado. Ele sabia o que o amigo havia querido dizer com soltar fogo pelas ventas pela pequena demonstração que a garota havia dado após o almoço.  
  
Hermione, que estava ocupada organizando um cronograma de estudo, ao que parecia ser para o resto de sua vida pela quantidade de matéria envolvida, mesmo assim ergueu o rosto do enorme pergaminho sobre a mesa para responder.  
  
- Não, Harry. E nem mesmo quis me explicar alguma coisa quando fui lá em cima falar com ela... – ela voltou o rosto para o dever de casa um pouco emburrada.  
  
- Mione está assim porque Gina disse para ela não se meter em assuntos que não sejam de cunho acadêmico já que ela tem a maturidade emocional de uma criança de três anos para essas coisas e isso chateou um pouco a Hermione... – Ron disse em um tom explicativo.  
  
- Correção: Chateou MUITO a Hermione... – a garota retrucou enquanto passava a régua e traçava linhas delimitando os seus horários de estudo. – Com licença, Ron... – ele tirou o braço para que a pena terminasse de percorrer a linha reta até o final do pergaminho.  
  
Harry engoliu em seco. Se a amiga não havia recebido bem nem mesmo Hermione, ele não poderia esperar nada menos do que levar um vaso na cabeça ou um chute naquele lugar. Mas ele precisava tentar entender o que estava acontecendo com Gina para ela ter agido daquela forma.  
  
- Eu vou lá em cima falar com ela... – Hermione deu um muchocho.  
  
- Isso é coisa de filha única mimada, se querem mesmo saber... – Mione disse após bufar.  
  
- Olha quem fala... – Ron retrucou e ela olhou feio para ele.  
  
- Eu sou filha única mas nunca fui mimada. A sua irmã é que está ficando assim, já que você e os seus irmãos ficam protegendo e mimando ela o tempo todo... – Ron deu de ombros, antes de dar mais uma mordida no bolo e dizer de boca cheia, os farelos se espalhando pelo cronograma da namorada.  
  
- Ela só é um pouco geniosa... Quem pode culpá-la por isso? – Hermione rolou os olhos e limpou os farelos com um feitiço rápido, fazendo uma expressão de perigo iminente. Harry se meteu entre os dois.  
  
- Por favor, não vão brigar de novo, okay? Lembrem-se do que eu e Gina falamos para os dois... – ele fez com que ambos acalmassem os ânimos. – Eu vou subir para tentar saber o que houve, se vocês não se importam... – disse calmamente. E em seguida justificou. - Logo vão começar as aulas da tarde e temos treino com o time hoje. A nossa principal artilheira tem que estar capaz de agir se quisermos mesmo recuperar os quinhentos pontos que perdemos... – tinha dito as palavras mágicas e descoberto a desculpa perfeita. Hermione e Rony se sentiam ainda culpados, e ficaram solidários ao amigo, já que os pontos tinham sido perdidos por causa dos dois, muito mais por culpa de Hermione.  
  
- Tem razão, Harry... Vá ver se você consegue acalmar a fera... – Ron espalhou mais algumas migalhas sobre o trabalho de Hermione ao dizer a última palavra.  
  
- É sim... E cuidado, Harry... Ela morde... – disse Hermione antes de virar o rosto contraído do namorado para longe do seu cronograma.  
  
Harry subiu as escadas, e ouviu o barulho de coisas sendo atiradas e quebradas dentro do quarto. Ele respirou fundo.  
  
Assim que Harry abriu a porta viu o motivo de todo o barulho: Havia uma foto dele pregada atrás da porta. A mesma que ele havia dado a Gina para que ela entregasse a Colin após a menina tê-lo finalmente convencido. E Gina atirava furiosamente bolinhas de vidro nela. Bolinhas de gude antiquebrantes de vidro, que se estilhaçavam e voltavam a se refazer magicamente assim que quebravam, para que Gina as atirasse novamente. Com a porta aberta, quase uma delas espatifou-se em cheio no rosto do dono da foto. Gina pareceu desapontada por ter errado o alvo.  
  
- Gina... – ele começou, mas ela pareceu ignorar a presença dele ali.  
  
- Gina, por favor, me diga o que aconteceu... – disse se aproximando um pouco mais. Ela cruzou os braços e amarrou uma carranca para o rapaz.  
  
- Eu não sei por que você está tão furiosa, mas é óbvio agora que é comigo... – apontou para a foto praticamente destruída. Ela ficou de pé e foi até a janela, ainda sem dirigir a palavra ao amigo.  
  
- Estava tudo indo tão bem. Estávamos progredindo juntos e...  
  
- É só com isso que você se importa, não é? – ela disse de repente. Quando se virou Harry viu que ela estava chorando. – Você só se importa em me usar não é mesmo? – ele franziu a testa sem entender. – Pois você não vai mais me usar, Harry Potter. Não entendo para quê ainda faz tanta questão em me beijar, se já conseguiu a garota que queria... – ele sacudiu a cabeça sem entender.  
  
- Gina, eu não consegui a garota que eu queria... Se eu tivesse conseguido você acha que eu ainda estaria treinando com você? – a frase não poderia ter soado pior.  
  
Gina avançou furiosa para ele, levantando as mãos para socá-lo. Harry segurou-a pelos pulsos para impedí-la, e não restou mais nada a garota, que deu-lhe uma joelhada em cheio nas partes baixas, fazendo o garoto cair no chão, curvando-se de dor imediatamente. Ele se lembraria que havia imaginado a possibilidade de que isso ocorresse, mas a dor era tanta que ele não pôde sequer pensar.  
  
- Eu tenho seis irmãos homens, Harry. Sei muito bem me defender quando me seguram... – ela disse enquanto ele se recuperava.  
  
- Não me fez... sentir melhor... você saber se... defender... mas... – ele disse com a voz falhando enquanto tentava sair da posição fetal. Gina ignorou e continuou a desabafar.  
  
– Eu só sou muito burra de ter acreditado naquela sua conversinha fiada de "amigo é para essas coisas"... – fez uma voz fina e debochada. - Me arrependo do carinho e atenção que desperdicei com você... – ele arquejou no chão e se arrastou até se apoiar na parede, respirando fundo antes de falar.  
  
- Meus futuros filhos... agradecem o carinho também... Gina... – disse com grande dificuldade de respirar. A voz embebida em uma dor física lancinante. Ela ficou um pouco arrependida, mas não demonstrou naquele momento.  
  
- Me diga, isso é alguma espécie de aposta ou competição cruél entre vocês garotos? Quando é que os nossos colegas vão começar a comentar de mim também? – perguntou de forma irônica. - E já que a Lilá ainda não é a garota que você "gosta" e quer, suponho que tenha pedido a ela o mesmo que me pediu, se é que realmente existe alguma garota que você realmente queira seriamente... – Harry gemeu mais uma vez e tentou se colocar de pé, mas não conseguiu com o pé esquerdo machucado e a perna direita sem poder se mover.  
  
- Gina, eu não tenho a menor idéia do que você está falando... – ela bufou.  
  
- Não? Não mesmo, Harry? – ela disse em um tom debochado e cheio de ressentimento que assustou até a ela mesma.  
  
Ela poderia jurar que estava ficando louca e tendo a maior crise de ciúmes de sua vida, não fosse o fato de que ela e Harry eram apenas bons amigos e ela já havia superado a paixonite pelo garoto há tempos. Aquilo que ela estava sentindo era totalmente inesperado.  
  
- Gina, por Merlin... Me diga o que foi que inventaram para você... Eu não tenho nada com a Lilá... – ele disse com um pouco menos de dor.  
  
- Não é o que dizem por aí, Harry. As pessoas viram você e ela se beijando loucamente na sala de astronomia ontem... – ela apontou o dedo para o rosto do rapaz, que respirou fundo.  
  
- Então é isso? – Gina arregalou os olhos.  
  
- É isso sim. E você ainda confessa? – ele sacudiu a cabeça indignado.  
  
- Confessar o quê, mulher? Você enlouqueceu? – Gina sentou na cama e começou a chorar de verdade, de raiva e mágoa.  
  
- O que eu quis dizer... – Harry começou a se levantar e mancou, arrastando a perna direita, até perto dela. – É que foi isso, que foi algo que inventaram sobre mim e Lilá? – Gina não conseguia mais parara de soluçar.  
  
Harry sentou ao lado dela e ficou alguns segundos ouvindo a garota chorar, sentindo-se o pior dos homens.  
  
- Gina, já ouvi fofocas e mentiras sobre você. Eu mesmo achei que você namorasse o Dino, lembra? – ela continuou a chorar e Harry, sem saber mais o que fazer segurou a ponta do queixo dela, que não ofereceu qualquer resistência.  
  
- Gina, eu juro, pela alma dos meus pais e de Sirius que eu nunca, nunca beijei outra garota além de você... E da Cho, é claro, mas a Cho não conta mais... – ela parou de chorar.  
  
- Obrigada... – ela disse em um tom de voz sentido, mas havia acreditado nele, que era o que interessava a Harry naquele momento. Ele teve certeza de que ela havia entendido quando ela finalmente conjurou uma bolsa de gêlo e entregou na mão dele.  
  
- Coloque isso erm... lá... Vai ajudar. Mamãe sempre fez isso quando acontecia algum incidente deste tipo com os meninos... ou com o papai... – Harry imaginou que talvez o incidente não o tivesse aleijado, já que o senhor Weasley havia tido sete filhos.  
  
- Você acreidta em mim? – ela acenou afirmativamente.  
  
- Por que alguém inventaria uma coisa cruél dessas? – Harry deu de ombros.  
  
- Não sei, mas é muito cruél mesmo, já que eu acho a Lilá uma mocréia... – Gina riu e ele também enquanto mantinha o saco de gêlo na virilha.  
  
- Me desculpe por isso... – ela baixou os olhos discretamente na direção do "machucado".  
  
- Tudo bem. Vou viver... – ele parou por alguns segundos e prosseguiu. – Me desculpe também... – ela franziu a testa.  
  
- Pelo quê? – ele esticou a mão e passou pelo rosto dela, delineando o caminho das lágrimas já secas, repousando-a no queixo da menina, acariciando a pontinha deste com o polegar.  
  
- Por ter feito você chorar... – ela engoliu em seco. – Eu não deveria nunca ter te pedido que treinasse comigo... – Gina continuou séria olhando para ele. – Eu fui extremamente injusto e insensível e eu vou entender perfeitamente se você quiser parar de... - a menina foi mais rápida, e antes que Harry pudesse compreender o que estava havendo os lábios de Gina estava pressionados sobre os dele. - ... me beijar... – ele completou a frase, a linha de raciocínio totalmente bagunçada agora. Gina sorriu.  
  
- Nós vamos continuar, Harry. Eu te fiz uma promessa. E é melhor eu lavar o rosto. Estamos atrasados para as aulas da tarde, e ainda temos "treino" e treino depois, o time conta conosco... – ela levantou depressa e foi na direção do banheiro lavar o rosto.  
  
Harry tentou fazer o mesmo, mas a perna direita ainda não estava forte o suficiente, e a esquerda estava enfraquecida pelo beijo, o que fez com que o rapaz caísse no chão.  
  
- Ouch! – ele disse se ajeitando na cama de novo, e Gina colocou a cabeça para fora do banheiro. – Parece que vou ficar mais alguns minutinhos aqui Gina, se não se importa... – ela sorriu envergonhada.  
  
As aulas da tarde transcorreram bem. Harry tinha Trato das Criaturas Mágicas e não foi sequer repreendid por Hagrid, pelo atraso. Apenas teve que dizer a Rony e Hermione que a sua psicologia havia funcionado muito bem com Gina, já que ela havia ficado ótima após ele mencionar a importância dela para a Grifinória no time de quadribol.  
  
- Viu só? Não disse? Mimada... – Rony ignorou o comentário de Hermione.  
  
Gina, por sua vez não teve assim tanta sorte. A aula que ela tinha era de poções, e Snape tirou vinte pontos da Grifinória, além de passar um sermão enorme sobre repsonsabilidades com horários e relaxamento com o uniforme, já que Gina havia tido que pegar a veste sobressalente, uma vez que a sua havia sumido do cabide da Sala Comunal. Quando as aulas finalmente terminaram o turnilhão de alunos ansiosos correu para se lavar, lanchar ou mesmo aproveitar o tempo livre antes do jantar.  
  
Gina não fez nenhuma dessas coisas. Tinha um compromisso com Harry, que já a estava aguardando quando esta chegou ao vestiário.  
  
- Você está melhor? – ela perguntou assim que estava próxima o suficiente. Ele sorriu.  
  
- Estou sim, Gina. Não estou mais mancando... – ela fez uma expressão triste.  
  
- Estou tão envergonhada de ter feito algo assim com você... Eu deveria ter acreditado em você. Afinal você... – ela tombou a cabeça para o lado, meio sem jeito. - Bem, você é você, né? – ele deu de ombros.  
  
- Não se importe com isso... Senta aqui eu trouxe um lanche para nós. Imagino que esteja com fome... – ele mostrou para ela uma pequena cesta com alguns sanduíches e suco de abóbora.  
  
- Dobby? – ele confirmou enquanto mordia o sanduíche.  
  
- Quem mais me faria sanduíches em formas de coração? – Gina riu.  
  
- Eu faria... – ela disse piscando o olho para ele, que se aproximou rindo.  
  
- Que coisa mais adorável de ser dizer, Gina Weasley... – ela deu uma mordida no próprio sanduíche.  
  
- Fazer o quê? Eu sou adorável... – disse de boca cheia. Harry já estava bem perto dela quando ela acabou de engolir a comida.  
  
- É sério. Não me faça te fazer cócegas... – ela riu.  
  
- Tá bem, então eu faço em você... – ela enfiou a mão no vão do pescoço dele, que riu, caindo para trás.  
  
Logo ele teve sua revanche. Controlando a vontade de rir, derrubou Gina e rolou por cima dela, segurando as duas mãos da garota com uma das mãos e deixando a outra livre para se "vingar", Gina gargalhava só de imaginar o que ele faria em seguida.  
  
- Vejamos... Por onde eu começo... – ela riu ainda mais.  
  
- É sério, Harry. Não me faça tentar te aleijar de novo... – ele sorriu.  
  
- Você queria me aleijar, é? – ela apertou os lábios numa linha contraída pela vontade de rir.  
  
- Não, mas agora eu posso querer... – ele fingiu medo e soltou as mãos dela, mantendo-se ainda em cima dela.  
  
- Precisamos treinar... – ele disse olhando fixo nos olhos dela.  
  
- É... precisamos... – ela disse derretida enquanto entreabria os lábios.  
  
- Eu quis dizer... o quadribol... – Harry explicou em um lampejo de lucidez que teve em meio à vontade de beijá-la. Gina pareceu não ouvir.  
  
- Aham... o Qua... dri... bol... – terminou a última sílaba com a boca encostada à dele.  
  
Harry passou os braços por baixo dela e, entreabrindo a boca beijou-a com vontade. Arriscou passar a pontinha da língua pelos lábios dela, o que ela pareceu corresponder. O beijo agora é bem diferente de tudo que eles já haviam feito. Ambos tinham os olhos fechados, as bocas coladas, famintas uma da outra.  
  
Foi então que Harry sentiu que logo teria sérios problemas hormonais se continuasse naquela posição. Ele se afastou de Gina, apoiando-se os braços no chão do vestiário, de cada um dos lados do corpo dela.  
  
- Precisamos parar o "treino"... temos o treino... – ela suspirou ainda, com certa frustração, mas já consciente de que ele estava certo.  
  
- ...de quadribol... eu sei... – ela completou se levantando e se recompondo.  
  
- A qualquer minuto alguém pode chegar... – Harry justificou enquanto guardava as coisas do lanche. Gina o ajudou.  
  
- Eu sei, Harry... Eu sei... Você não ia querer ser visto deste jeito comigo – ela disse num tom melancólico quase imperceptível, o qual Harry não reparou.  
  
- Exatamente, Gina. Eu não me perdoaria se fôssemos pegos juntos... – concordou de forma prática.  
  
- É eu sei disso... – Gina imaginou que deveria se sentir feliz pelo amigo querer preservar a sua reputação, mas por algum motivo aquilo havia feito com que ela sentisse algo doer dentro do peito. 


	6. Brilhante Conclusão

N/A: Gostaria de agradecer a quem está lendo a fic pelos e-mails, resenhas e reviews. Continuem deixando reviews que eu adoro. Ah! Não posso deixar de mencionar a enorme ajuda e participação direta do amor da minha vida nesse capítulo (obrigado pela ajuda, amor). Meu Álan fez toda a pesquisa das manobras de quadribol e me ajudou na cena do jogo, já que ele tem muito talento para escrever ação. Bjims da Lú.  
  
Brilhante Conclusão  
  
Após quase um mês de treinos árduos de quadribol e "treinos" amenos de beijos ou vice-versa, finalmente havia chegado o dia do primeiro jogo da temporada.  
  
O jogo chegava a ser mais esperado do que a própria festa de Haloween, que aconteceria no final da semana seguinte. Principalmente pelos Grifinórios, que precisavam diminuir a enorme desvantagem que detinham na copa das casas.  
  
Na manhã do jogo Harry, Rony e Gina estavam bastante nervosos, bem como todos os Grifinórios. Mas, por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, a pior de todos eles era Hermione, que já havia descido para tomar o café junto com o namorado.  
  
A menina não parava de recapitular todas as táticas de jogo que já tinham sido executadas em partidas anteriores, na escola e fora dela. Rony estava mais enjoado de ouvir sobre o assunto do que pela ansiedade propriamente dita.  
  
- Ron, não se esqueça do que eu te falei sobre o jogo dos Meteoritos Queixada de Alce do Canadá contra os Rasa Árvores de Tarapoto do Peru... – ela pigarreou antes de continuar em um tom severo. - Um bom goleiro deve ter sempre em mente Defesa de Oito Duplo se realmente quiser ter um bom desempenho contra os pênaltis do adversário... - o menino suspirou em total desânimo, enquanto tentava engolir o cereal.  
  
- Está bem, Mione... Eu não vou me esquecer... - disse monotonamente virando o pescoço na direção da porta, e, para sua alegria vendo que Harry e Gina acabavam de passar por esta.  
  
Os dois se sentaram ao lado de Rony, que ficou momentaneamente agradecido, porém Hermione prosseguiu, virando o rosto do namorado para si.  
  
- E a formação de ataque Cabeça-de-Falcão é a mais importante que um artilheiro pode fazer. Foi assim que Troy da Irlanda conseguiu decidir a Copa de Quadribol que nós assistimos. Por isso não se esqueça do que eu te ensinei... - Rony rolou os olhos disfarçadamente, enquanto ocupava-se em concordar acenando com a cabeça.  
  
- O que deu nela? - Harry perguntou baixinho no ouvido de Gina. - Ela nunca foi uma aficionada por quadribol, na verdade tenho dúvidas até se ela realmente gosta... - fez uma expressão de estranhamento ainda maior quando Hermione tomou a colher da mão de Rony e começou a usá-la como se fosse uma pequena vassoura enquanto explicava uma manobra complicada. - Como é que agora virou uma fã tão empolgada assim? - Gina riu.  
  
- Rony me disse que ela andou lendo sobre o assunto. Sabe? Informando-se... E no que diz respeito a Hermione isso significa que ela virou uma expert no assunto. – Harry franziu a testa. – Ela queria ajudar... – o garoto ficou ainda mais espantado.  
  
- Ajudar?  
  
- É... – Gina abaixou mais o tom de voz. – Ela suspeita de que possa haver alguma trapaça da Sonserina, como sempre. E, além disso, achava que o Rony merecia algumas aulas teóricas... – Harry arregalou os olhos.  
  
- Aulas? – Gina acenou confirmando. – Você só pode estar brincando... – a menina sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.  
  
- Quisera eu estar... – parou para tomar um gole de suco de abóbora. – Ela tem feito o coitado do meu irmão estudar com ela todas as noites. Inclusive passa deveres para ele... – Harry teve que segurar uma risada.  
  
- Deveres? – Gina confirmou novamente.  
  
- Não duvide do que Hermione é capaz para fazer com que vençamos no jogo. Ela deve se sentir impotente porque não está no time... – Harry sorriu.  
  
- Só faltava essa também... – Gina riu.  
  
- Rony sugeriu que ela fizesse testes para a reserva. Foi por isso que ela teve a grande idéia de dar as aulas... – Gina deu de ombros. – Assim, de certa forma, ele cavou a própria cova...  
  
- Pobre Ron...  
  
- É, mas o pior não é isso...  
  
- Não? – ele parou de tomar o seu copo de leite.  
  
- Não mesmo... – Gina deu um sorriso sádico.  
  
- Tem mais? – Harry perguntou surpreso.  
  
- Ô se tem... – Gina continuou. - Hermione queria dar aulas teóricas para nós dois também, de lambuja... – Harry quase engasgou com a torrada que agora mordia, enquanto Rony continuava a ser torturado com instruções dadas pela namorada.  
  
- Para nós? – Gina sorriu marotamente.  
  
- Exatamente, mas nós, digo, eu livrei a gente dessa... – o rapaz se espantou.  
  
- E como você fez isso exatamente, Gina? – ela fez uma expressão curiosa e Gina piscou o olho para ele.  
  
- Eu disse que você e eu já estávamos praticando o suficiente, juntos desde setembro... – Harry riu.  
  
- Mas isso é uma mentira deslavada... – ela riu.  
  
- Mentira? – perguntou se fazendo de ofendida. – De forma alguma. Eu não disse a ela o QUÊ estávamos praticando exatamente, disse? – Harry sacudiu a cabeça, impressionado.  
  
- Você é inacreditável, Gina. Conseguir enrolar a Mione é uma proeza e tanto... – ela desviou os olhos para o prato, fingindo modéstia.  
  
- Bem, nem tanto, já que ela impôs uma condição para que a gente se livrasse dessa... – Harry parou de comer.  
  
- Eu sabia que tinha mais coisa. O que ela disse? – Gina continuou encarando o prato, brincando com os flocos de milho empapados de leite.  
  
- Bem, eu sei que você já tem grande responsabilidade tendo que apanhar o Pomo... – Harry deu mais um gole no leite. A menina prosseguiu em tom baixo. - Mas é melhor que o pegue mesmo hoje, ou Hermione fará com que você saiba exatamente os malabarismos que cada apanhador do mundo já fez para pegar um Pomo... – Harry cuspiu o leite quase no rosto de Neville. Mas o menino não reparou. Parecia entretido com Parvati em algum cochicho secreto.  
  
- Tome... – Gina passou um guardanapo para o amigo se limpar.  
  
- Droga... Agora eu realmente estou nervoso. Obrigado, Gina... – a menina piscou marotamente.  
  
- De nada, Harry. Pelo menos te dei mais um motivo para pegar o Pomo... – ele deu um sorriso irônico.  
  
- Muito engraçada. Como se os outros motivos já não me bastassem... – ele levou a mão ao estômago. – Droga para quê eu fui comer?  
  
Eles terminaram o café com Hermione citando "Hogwarts uma História" em alto e bom tom, narrando um dos episódios do capítulo "As Piores Partidas de Quadribol". Ela não poderia ter realmente feito pior escolha.  
  
Quando o jogo finalmente começou, as torcidas não poderiam estar mais agitadas. Gritavam e sacudiam bandeirinhas nas cores dos times, além de incentivarem os jogadores com rimas cantadas em altos brados.  
  
Algo que chamava a atenção era que a quantidade de torcedores dos dois times era a mesma praticamente. Alguns alunos das outras duas casas, mesmo sendo antipáticos a Sonserina, tinham optado por torcer contra a Grifinória, com receio de que caso o time dourado e vermelho ganhasse, abrindo vantagem, e as suas casas ficassem para trás na competição.  
  
Harry estava mais nervoso do que o de costume. Ele havia conferido uma enorme responsabilidade, tão grande quanto a sua às três artilheiras do time. Cada uma deveria fazer 150 pontos antes que ele chegasse ao pomo de ouro.  
  
Os batedores deveriam se preocupar apenas em escoltar as meninas, permitindo que elas desempenhassem o melhor de si, enquanto ele próprio se incumbiria de passar a perna em Draco Malfoy, despistando-o do pomo. Isto seria fácil, já que o sonserino, ao contrário dos outros apanhadores, tinha por hábito seguir Harry pelo campo, imitando-o na esperança de chegar antes ao pomo.  
  
Eles precisavam de uma vantagem de 450 pontos ao final do jogo. A artilharia era fundamental, além de Harry, mas Rony é quem decidiria o tempo do jogo, já que não poderia deixar passar nada pelos aros, ou o time de sua casa precisaria fazer cada vez mais pontos.  
  
Quando o jogo começou Harry assumiu a posição mais alta que pôde. Dessa forma tentaria evitar os batedores do time oposto, além de conseguir um melhor desempenho de sua Firebolt caso precisasse despistar Draco Malfoy.  
  
Enquanto isso as artilheiras se empenhavam em marcar o máximo de pontos, enquanto os batedores mandavam balaços contra os sonserinos, protegendo-as dos batedores adversários.  
  
Gina saiu na liderança, apanhando a goles assim que madame Hooch lançou-a no ar. A ruiva trocou passes com Katie e Mary, a outra nova artilheira, até chegarem aos aros, marcando os primeiros dez pontos para a Grifinória.  
  
Pouco depois o goleiro da Sonserina jogou a bola nas mãos de Frank, um artilheiro brutamontes que mais parecia um armário duplex montado em uma vassoura, e que Hermione havia apelidado carinhosamente de Frankstein, algo que causou muitas gargalhadas aos colegas de turma, após ela e Harry mostrarem uma gravura do monstro do famoso livro de terror.  
  
Frank segurou a goles debaixo do braço direito e avançou com tudo na direção de Rony. Os batedores da Grifinória partiram no encalço do grandalhão, enquanto Gina preparava uma jogada ensaiada com as outras duas garotas. A ruiva começou a voar exatamente em cima do artilheiro, enquanto os dois batedores a escoltavam. As duas outras artilheiras emparelharam com o garoto, que por ser pesado demais voava mais devagar do que elas.  
  
Katie bateu na goles, fazendo com que esta pulasse, sendo agarrada por Gina, porém Mary fingiu ter a posse da mesma, curvando o corpo para a frente e assim atraindo a atenção de Frank. Gina assim teve o caminho livre para marcar mais dez pontos para a Grifinória.  
  
Após diversos ataques impressionantes o time dourado e vermelho detinha quase quatrocentos pontos na frente do outro. Rony estava defendendo os aros como uma muralha, e Grifinória ainda permanecia invicta.  
  
Harry por sua vez estava tendo facilidade em enganar Malfoy quanto ao pomo, que ele não havia avistado ainda nenhuma vez. Draco, que estava seguindo Harry de perto enquanto este dava voltas no campo também não parecia ter visto a pequena bolinha dourada nenhuma só vez.  
  
Depois de mais uma defesa espetacular de Rony, este arremessou a bola para a irmã. Gina segurou a goles com firmeza, mas os sonserinos haviam decidido começar a trapacear com medo da enorme vantagem do outro time agora.  
  
Frank, Michael e Kenny, os três artilheiros decidiram encurralar a ruiva, para que um dos batedores a tirasse do jogo. Harry, que varria o campo com os olhos, percebeu a movimentação estranha. Os dois batedores da Grifinória estavam ocupados escoltando Katie e Mary, que tinham marcado uma bela cota de quatrocentos e quarenta pontos junto com Gina.  
  
Gina percebeu os três garotos em volta dela, impedindo que ela fugisse, mas não notou que o Pacey, um dos batedores da sonserina estava preparando-se para alvejá-la com um dos balaços. Harry só teve tempo de gritar.  
  
- Gina. Balaço... – a garota olhou para o lado, e prendendo-se à vassoura com as pernas girou no eixo de sua Cleansweap, fazendo com que o balaço passasse direto por ela, chocando-se contra o nariz de Frank. Harry respirou aliviado.  
  
Gina sorriu e se desvencilhou dos artilheiros, já que os dois não atingidos tinham ficado para trás para acudir o "Frankstein" que agora sangrava abundantemente pelo nariz. A ruiva marcou mais dez pontos, totalizando os quatrocentos e cinqüenta que as artilheiras precisavam marcar no jogo. Ela comemorou com as outras meninas, e então passou voando pertinho de Harry.  
  
- Obrigada por me salvar do balaço... Eu te recompensarei, pode apostar nisso... – sussurrou perto do ouvido do garoto, parando próxima a ele, causando arrepios no rapaz. – Agora seja um bom menino e pegue aquele pomo para nós... – disse olhando com o rabo do olho para o final do campo, onde um pequeno brilho dourado havia acabado de aparecer. Harry sorriu, forçando a Firebolt na direção do pomo de ouro, enquanto Malfoy tentava seguí-lo em vão.  
  
A vitória foi fácil para o time. Difícil foi Harry e Gina conseguirem ficar sozinhos após o jogo. Algo que só aconteceu às duas da manhã, quando finalmente Colin resolveu parar de comentar as jogadas de Gina e a espetacular "apanhada" de Harry e ir dormir.  
  
- Achei que esse "malinha" nunca fosse sair daqui... – Harry resmungou rolando os olhos. Gina riu.  
  
- Colin é seu maior fã Harry. Ele é apenas um pouco...  
  
- Chato, "mala", insuportável, pentelho? – Gina riu ainda mais.  
  
- Eu ia dizer entusiasmado, mas acho que você deu melhores definições... – Harry deu um meio sorriso e olhou para fora da janela de forma enigmática. Gina franziu a testa.  
  
- No que você está pensando?  
  
- Em como você foi fantástica hoje no jogo, em como foi divertido recuperar os nossos pontos perdidos, em como Rony e Hermione estão demorando um bocado na sala do A.D. hoje e... – ela esperou que ele concluísse.  
  
- E? – gesticulou para que ele prosseguisse.  
  
- E no que você quis dizer hoje no jogo quando disse que me recompensaria... – Gina ficou com as bochechas levemente coradas, mas com apenas a luz da lareira acesa Harry não percebeu o pequeno rubor formado no rosto da menina, que suspirou. - Bem, eu quis dizer que estaria disposta a treinar um pouco hoje. Mesmo estando os dois cansados... – Harry pareceu desapontado.  
  
- Ahn! Entendo... – ele disse monotonamente.  
  
- Se você não quer tudo bem... – disse se levantando do sofá, como quem não estivesse interessada. Mas Harry foi mais rápido e a segurou pelo braço, puxando-a para baixo.  
  
Gina caiu sentada em seu colo, e poderia ter dado um gritinho de susto, não fosse o fato de os lábios de Harry Potter estarem pressionados contra os seus, impedindo qualquer ruído desta.  
  
A menina entreabriu os lábios, e sentiu a língua do rapaz invadir sua boca e deslizar suavemente por sobre a dela, algo que ela retribuiu com prazer, abraçando o rapaz com força, passando os dedos por entre os cabelos negros bagunçados do amigo. Harry colocou a mão por baixo de suas vestes e ela sentiu as unhas do garoto deslizarem de leve por suas costas. Sentiu um gemido abafado escapar-lhe dos lábios. Foi quando Harry parou o beijo.  
  
- O que houve? – ela perguntou tentando não deixar transparecer o desapontamento na voz. Ele respirou fundo.  
  
- Acho... Acho que já treinamos demais... – disse encarando o chão. – Acho que está na hora de eu contar o que eu sinto para quem eu gosto... – Gina engoliu em seco. De repente sentiu que precisava pensar em algo para impedi- lo de fazer aquilo. Não sabia por quê, mas achava uma péssima idéia que Harry se declarasse para outra garota.  
  
- Eu não acho que você esteja pronto ainda... – ela disse sem saber o que usaria como justificativa para a sua opinião. Harry apenas voltou os olhos verdes para ela. Foi a vez de Gina encarar o chão.  
  
- E por que você acha isso? – ela não conseguia pensar em nenhuma resposta lógica, a não ser um incômodo que sentia no fundo do estômago. Uma sensação de perda, de raiva.  
  
– Eu acho que você ainda está um pouco tímido para isso Harry... – foi o melhor que ela conseguiu inventar.  
  
- Tímido como? – ele pareceu um pouco exaltado e surpreso.  
  
- Bem, eu acho que você ainda pode melhorar os seus beijos – "Merlin me perdoe por dizer isso de um beijo tão gostoso", pensou enquanto mentia. – Harry pareceu verdadeiramente desapontado.  
  
- Você está me dizendo o quê? Que eu continuo beijando mal? Que eu sou patético beijando? – Gina se sentiu culpada, mas agora era tarde para consertar.  
  
- Não é isso Harry. É que você precisa se soltar mais... – "Que ele não pense mal de mim! Que ele não pense mal de mim!" – o garoto torceu os lábios.  
  
- Mas você parecia estar gostando agora há pouco. Você estava... Gemendo... – disse a última palavra em tom baixo. Gina se concentrou nas manchas do tapete para não corar.  
  
- Eu sinto cócegas... Foi por isso – "Espero que ele não desista de tentar deslizar as mãos pelas minhas costas por causa disso" – Harry pareceu ainda mais desapontado.  
  
- Então vamos continuar com os treinos... – ele sentenciou em tom de pesar. Gina sentiu pena do amigo, mas estava satisfeita por tê-lo convencido.  
  
- É claro Harry. Como quiser. Eu sou sua amiga e vou te ajudar... – ela disse como se a idéia de continuar tivesse partido dele.  
  
- Então até amanhã Gina. Eu preciso dormir – disse triste.  
  
Toda a alegria de terem vencido o jogo parecia ter escoado repentinamente do coração do garoto. Gina sentiu o estômago afundar de tanto remorso, mas também se dirigiu para o dormitório.  
  
Deitou na cama e rolou de um lado para o outro, sem conseguir dormir. Algo a estava incomodando. Alguma coisa escondidinha no fundo da barriga, causando-lhe frio no estômago. Não conseguia esquecer as palavras de Harry: "Acho que está na hora de eu contar o que eu sinto para quem eu gosto...".  
  
Aquilo estava deixando ela doida. Novamente a sensação de raiva descontrolada, de perda, de inveja. "Inveja?", pensou. Ela estava com inveja da garota. "Mas por que raios ela estaria com inveja?", franziu a testa.  
  
Então Gina parou de repente, sentando-se abruptamente na cama. "Ah! Não!", passou a mão de leve sobre os lábios, lembrando-se do beijo, então sentiu o coração disparar. "Por favor, não!", sentiu as pernas bambearem quando memorizou os dedos de Harry roçando-lhe a pele sensível das costas."Por Merlin", pensou. "Por Merlin", estava reconhecendo um velho sentimento. "Estou com ciúmes do Harry. Mas que bosta! Estou ferrada", foi a brilhante conclusão que teve. 


	7. Situação Constrangedora

N/A: Bem, como sempre digo e repito: É uma delícia escrever essa fic. Até agora este foi o capítulo mais gostoso e divertido de escrever. Eu realmente rio e me divirto enquanto escrevo (o que é patético rs). Este, teoricamente, era para ser o último capítulo, mas devido a uma dose extra de inspiração (o mérito é todo do amor da minha vida no que diz respeito a isso), eu acabei postergando o final para o próximo. Como eu disse antes, é uma fic curta. Novamente agradeço ao meu amor pelo apoio e ajuda com sugestões e idéias. Espero que continuem lendo e que deixem reviews. Agradeço a todos que comentaram pelo carinho e atenção. Bjims da Lú.  
  
Capítulo 7 - Situação Constrangedora  
  
Gina poderia ter dito que havia dormido a pior noite de sua vida, mas apenas se tivesse, de fato, dormido. Tinha passado a noite inteira em claro, virando de um lado para o outro na cama. Estava se sentindo culpada e confusa com a descoberta que havia feito. Como ela poderia sentir ciúmes de Harry se eles eram apenas amigos?  
  
Harry por sua vez também havia tido uma noite de cão. Tinha passado a madrugada ouvindo a sinfonia de roncos dos colegas de quarto, principalmente de Rony, que havia voltado tarde da noite para o dormitório e parecia estar pregado de tanto cansaço. Tentando pegar no sono Harry perdeu a conta das vezes em que contou o número de marcas de mofo no teto, mas o tão almejado sono dos justos não veio.  
  
De manhã, durante o café, tanto Rony quanto Hermione estranharam o comportamento dos dois, que pareciam duas múmias paralisadas.  
  
- Bom dia! – Hermione disse em um tom jovial e alegre, numa tentativa de animar Harry e Gina. De fato ela mesma parecia extremamente animada e satisfeita, como se fosse dia de prova.  
  
Harry e Gina apenas acenaram com a cabeça, mantendo-as abaixadas. Pareciam extremamente concentrados em seus cereais e estavam anormalmente calados. Rony, que também parecia feliz de um modo incomum, não percebeu o real motivo do desconforto dos dois.  
  
- Vocês dois estão com as caras péssimas... – ele disse enquanto Hermione colocava uma enorme pilha de torradas no prato dele. – Parecem que não se refizeram do jogo... – os dois se mexeram desconfortavelmente em seus lugares. Incomodados com a observação, mas foi Gina quem respondeu.  
  
- Ao contrário de você, Ron. Eu e Harry passamos o jogo inteiro voando e nos esforçando. Enquanto você ficava com essa sua bunda mole descansada na vassoura em frente aos aros, eu as meninas e o Harry levamos o jogo nas costas... – Rony ficou vermelho como um pimentão.  
  
- Você sabe muito bem que isso não é verdade... – ele disse em um tom irritado e ofendido. Gina rolou os olhos, mas Harry continuou em silêncio.  
  
- Gina, seu irmão deu um duro danado ontem... – Gina fuzilou Hermione com o olhar instantaneamente.  
  
Estava com sono e irritada demais consigo mesma por estar com ciúmes de Harry. Rony e a namorada estavam se tornando um alvo fácil para que ela descontasse toda a sua frustração.  
  
- Eu sei muito bem o tipo de "duro" que ele deu ontem à noite... – disse ríspida, o que fez com que Rony cuspisse leite pelo nariz e Hermione ficasse sem fala, movendo os lábios como um peixe fora d'água.  
  
Harry continuou absorto em pensamentos. Nem manifestou reação alguma quando Gina levantou da mesa e saiu pisando firme pelo salão.  
  
Quando Hermione finalmente conseguiu se recompor, virou-se bruscamente para Harry.  
  
- Pelo amor de Deus! Que bicho mordeu a Gina? – Harry deu de ombros.  
  
- Ela só pode estar naqueles dias... Se a mamãe a visse me xingando assim ela ia ver só uma coisa... – Rony disse ainda corado, enquanto limpava o rosto com o guardanapo. – E eu não entendi o que ela quis dizer com eu dar outro tipo de du... – ele travou a frase com um leve olhar sério de Hermione.  
  
- Ela deve estar com algum problema... – Hermione emendou em seguida. Harry suspirou. – Aliás, você também parece estar. O que houve com vocês dois afinal? – Harry engoliu em seco.  
  
- Nada... – Hermione torceu os lábios.  
  
- É verdade. Vocês dois estão muito estranhos... – Rony concordou com a namorada, numa tentativa que ela esquecesse o fora que ele quase havia dado. Harry deu um muxoxo.  
  
- Não houve nada está bem? Vocês tiraram o dia para irritar os outros? Prefiro quando vocês estão se irritando entre si... – disse antes de repetir o mesmo gesto de Gina, deixando para trás um Rony e uma Hermione extremamente intrigados.  
  
Já era o final da tarde e o horário dos treinos de beijos se aproximava. Harry ficou alguns minutos esperando sentado no alto da torre de astronomia. Os dois sabiam que o lugar era um clichê entre casais, então seria impossível encontrar qualquer pessoa por lá. Estava manjado demais para que alguém pensasse em se agarrar ali. Nem mesmo Filch investigava mais a torre.  
  
Depois que o Sol se pôs o rapaz resolveu ir embora. Gina não parecia nada amigável durante o almoço, e provavelmente deveria estar tendo algum tipo de "problema feminino" e não tinha tido tempo de encontrá-lo para desmarcar o treino.  
  
Então, parecendo mais abatido do que antes ele deu de ombros e se levantou. Foi quando se deparou com a ruiva.  
  
- Você já está indo embora? – ela perguntou sem encará-lo. Harry olhou para algum ponto na escuridão da noite.  
  
- Eu pensei que não viesse mais... – ele voltou o rosto para a garota e encontrou os olhos castanhos dela com os seus, desviando-os em seguida.  
  
- Nós tínhamos um trato. Eu costumo cumprir os meus tratos... – Harry franziu a testa.  
  
- Tínhamos? Como assim tínhamos? – Gina suspirou, debruçando-se sobre o peitoril de pedra.  
  
- Eu andei pensando Harry... – ela se inclinou um pouco para baixo, provocando um pouco de aflição no rapaz. Tanto pela altura quanto pelo que ela estava preste a dizer. – Como o lago está bonito assim com a Lua refletida... – Harry se aproximou da garota e virou-a para si, puxando-a pelo braço. - Não muda de assunto, Gina. Sobre o que você esteve pensando? Por que você desistiu dos treinos? – ela abaixou os olhos e encarou o chão.  
  
- Você estava certo... – ele pareceu confuso, mas não soltou o braço dela.  
  
- Certo?  
  
- Certo. Certo sobre querer falar para a garota que você gosta que você a ama. Você deve dizer isso para ela. Ela merece afinal... – Harry ficou desconcertado.  
  
- Erm... Gina...  
  
- E depois... – ela prosseguiu, cortando o que ele ia falar. – Se eu amasse alguém é o que eu faria... – Harry encarou o chão.  
  
- Você não ama ninguém? – a menina deu de ombros e sacudiu negativamente a cabeça.  
  
- Não. É claro que não. Sou uma garota a espera de um "príncipe encantado" para me conquistar... – ela disse em um tom pouco convincente.  
  
- Então você não se interessa por ninguém? – ele perguntou de novo, de forma insistente.  
  
- Não, Harry. Por ninguém...  
  
- Não acha nenhum rapaz interessante?  
  
- Não.  
  
- Atraente?  
  
- Não.  
  
- Simpático?  
  
- Não.  
  
- Bonitinho? Apresentável? Passável?  
  
- Não. Não. Não. – Harry bufou.  
  
- Mulher, como você é difícil de agradar... – Gina riu.  
  
- Eu apenas sou muito seletiva... – foi a vez de Harry rir.  
  
- Seletiva? Você namorou o Michael Corner, Gina. A julgar pela aparência dele, você namoraria um Yeti achando que era um cara um pouco mais cabeludo... – Gina fez uma cara feia, e logo riu também. Mas de repente o sorriso morreu em seus lábios.  
  
- O que foi? Foi alguma coisa que eu disse? – Harry perguntou preocupado.  
  
- Não... – ela suspirou longamente. – É que de repente você me fez esquecer o motivo de eu ter desistido dos treinos... – Harry deu um meio sorriso.  
  
- Eu também adoro passar esse tempo com você... – ela suspirou de novo.  
  
- É. Eu também adoro que sejamos assim tão... amigos... – Harry ficou mudo por alguns instantes, então se manifestou.  
  
- Olha, Gina. Não tem que acabar assim... – ela franziu a testa e ele emendou. – os treinos... Sabe... Eles não precisam acabar. – Gina ia dizer algo, mas ele continuou. – Bem, você também tinha a sua dose de razão ontem à noite. Eu não me sinto seguro sobre falar algo para uma garota que eu não sei se ia me querer... Ainda mais sem saber se ela realmente gosta dos meus beijos... Eu ainda nem ao menos consegui que você os aprove...  
  
Gina sentiu um frio na barriga quando ele mencionou o fato dela não se satisfazer com os beijos, mas não podia dizer mais nada ao rapaz. Ia doer ainda mais se ela mentisse mais sobre o que os beijos dele a faziam sentir. Mas dizer a verdade estava fora de cogitação também. Ela não tinha outro jeito. Para sua felicidade, ou infelicidade, teria que continuar beijando Harry Potter todos os dias.  
  
Foi um alívio, e ao mesmo tempo um tormento, quando os lábios dele finalmente se cansaram dos dela naquela noite. Os dois estavam vermelhos e suados, e a impressão que ela tinha era de que ambos tinham passado horas treinando quadribol. E mais uma vez ela não conseguiu dormir, lembrando-se de cada vez que a boca do garoto exigia a sua.  
  
Harry estava beijando de forma cada vez mais ousada, e no final de dezembro ele veio com uma idéia que realmente a surpreendeu:  
  
- É o seguinte: Vai ser depois dos feriados de fim de ano... – disse num rompante de decisão, após dar um soco na mesa. Gina se surpreendeu, erguendo os olhos do pergaminho complicado de Aritmancia que Hermione havia lhe emprestado para "se distrair".  
  
- O que vai ser depois dos feriados Harry? A gente estar ferrado com o Snape? Já estou desde já... – ele bufou, saindo de sua postura animada para uma mais decidida.  
  
- Aquilo... – disse com veemência. E alguns alunos fizeram "Shhhh". Gina olhou séria para ele.  
  
- Estamos na biblioteca, Harry. Se você for um "pouco" mais discreto e falar um pouco mais baixo não conseguirá que façam com que a Madame Pince expulse a gente daqui... – ele deu um sorriso debochado sentando-se ao lado dela.  
  
- A-qui-lo... O meu projeto. A coisa que estamos treinando... – Gina largou o pergaminho na mesa disfarçando a ponta de decepção que sentia.  
  
- Ah! Então você finalmente vai falar com a garota? – Harry torceu os lábios.  
  
- Eu não sei se eu vou conseguir falar, Gina... – ela rolou os olhos.  
  
- Francamente! Como você quer namorar alguém se não sabe se consegue falar com ela? – Shhh! – fez uma garota de tranças mal-feitas e óculos "fundos de garrafa" da Corvinal, e olhou feio para a ruiva, que deu um sorriso amarelo.  
  
- E quem disse que eu vou falar alguma coisa para ela? – Gina estava ficando irritada. Se já não bastasse ter que beijá-lo todos os dias – algo que ela já não conseguia mais definir como um prazer ou uma tortura – ela agora deveria ensinar a ele o mais básico dos princípios?  
  
- Harry, querido... – disse soando quase como sua mãe. – Deixe-me te dizer só uma coisinha básica: Diálogo é a base de um relacionamento... O Ron e a Hermione podem fazer com que a gente pense que é outra coisa, mas eles não são normais... – Harry ignorou o comentário e disse num sorriso sonhador.  
  
- Eu pretendo conquistá-la. E vou lhe dar um beijo na noite de ano novo... – Gina se esforçou em sorrir. De um modo ou de outro o martírio dela agora tinha data para acabar. Só não acabaria da maneira que ela mais gostaria. Mas ele não havia acabado ainda. Ela imaginou que não poderia ser pior, mas era pior. – E você vai me ajudar! – ele afirmou com convicção.  
  
- COMO É QUE É? – ela sentiu que ia cuspir o coração pela boca a qualquer momento.  
  
- SHHHHHHHHHHH – dessa vez o pedido de silêncio foi mais explícito.  
  
- CALA A BOCA VOCÊ, QUATRO-OLHOS... – Gina voltou-se para garota, totalmente vermelha de raiva. – O que você disse Harry? – virou-se de volta para o rapaz, mas este não pôde explicar. Madame Pince estava parada atrás dela, e adiou a conversa dos dois, levando Gina para "acalmar seus ânimos" catalogando fichas de livros em sua sala.  
  
Quando Gina conseguiu se livrar de Madame Pince já era noite. A menina ainda teve que ouvir um sermão muito chato sobre silêncio na biblioteca e sobre como ela deveria respeitar os colegas, sobretudo na época de testes.  
  
A ruiva saiu da biblioteca pisando firme e resmungando qualquer coisa inteligível pelos corredores. Não reparou quando um braço surgir do nada e a puxou para detrás de uma estátua.  
  
- Ahhhhhhhhh! – ela gritou, mas logo uma mão cobriu-lhe a boca e ela viu Harry surgir debaixo de sua capa da invisibilidade.  
  
- Sou eu. Não grita. Você está louca?  
  
Gina, muito aborrecida, já ia começar a explicar para Harry que não é nada agradável ser "atacada" daquela forma, e que gritar era o mínimo que ela podia ter feito. E ia acrescentar que ele tinha tido sorte de não ter visto o máximo, e assim levar um outro chute nas partes baixas, mas barulhos no final do corredor fizeram-na se calar antes que começasse o discurso.  
  
- É o Filch... – Harry disse olhando em seu mapa. – Venha... – colocou Gina debaixo da capa com ele e os dois entraram no primeiro armário de vassouras que encontraram.  
  
Harry esperou em silêncio que o pontinho escrito Filch sumisse do mapa, então se voltou para Gina.  
  
- Desculpe o mau jeito. Eu fiquei te esperando um bom tempo aqui. Eu vi pelo mapa quando Madame Pince finalmente te liberou... – Gina bufou.  
  
- E quase Filch nos pega. Ia ser ótimo fazer duas detenções no mesmo dia por sua causa Harry... – disse em tom sarcástico, mas o garoto não pareceu aborrecido.  
  
- Sinto muito... – a menina ficou muda. – Eu só achei que devia falar com você em particular. E como Hermione está monopolizando a sala comunal fazendo uma sabatina com quem quer que passe por lá; imaginei que não fosse querer voltar para a Torre tão cedo... – Gina suspirou.  
  
- É. Isso seria bem pior do que o Filch... – Harry riu.  
  
- Eu quero te explicar sobre o que eu disse hoje na biblioteca... – Gina sentou em uma caixa de produtos de limpeza. As pernas balançando a um palmo do chão. Harry continuou a falar de pé em frente a ela. – Eu preciso que fique em Hogwarts no feriado de fim de ano... – Gina sorriu desconcertada.  
  
- Harry, mamãe não vai deixar... Ela quer que os filhos todos passem o Natal e o ano novo na Toca... – Harry sorriu de volta.  
  
- Acontece que seu irmão vai para a casa da Hermione. Eu ouvi os dois combinando isso quando saí da biblioteca. Assim, você também pode ficar. Aposto que se você disser para sua mãe que é para me ajudar ela não vai se incomodar...  
  
- Você está sugerindo que eu minta? – ele piscou o olho e sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.  
  
- Não será mentira se você realmente me ajudar... – Gina riu nervosamente.  
  
- E como eu vou poder exatamente te ajudar? – Harry encarou o chão.  
  
- Sendo minha amiga se tudo der errado? – ela suspirou. Sentia tristeza e medo de que a idéia de Harry desse certo. Mas sabia que ele precisaria dela caso isso acontecesse. Era ficar entre a cruz e a caldeirinha, mas ela sabia o que devia fazer.  
  
- Está bem Harry... Você pode contar comigo... – ele abriu um sorriso.  
  
- Ótimo... Obrigado... – ele disse com uma expressão de quem havia acabado de tirar um enorme peso das costas.  
  
Então aproximou seu rosto para beijar a menina, que ainda estava sentada na caixa e inclinou o corpo para trás, colocando as duas mãos espalmadas no peito dele, afastando-o de si. O coração do rapaz batia acelerado e suas bochechas estavam um pouco coradas. Harry parou o movimento com os lábios a centímetros dos dela.  
  
- O que você está pretendendo fazer Harry? – ela perguntou sentindo as pernas tremerem por ele estar de pé entre elas, segurando-a com força pela cintura.  
  
- Bem, já que estamos aqui pensei que não faria mal nenhum se treinarmos antes de voltarmos para a Torre. Seria uma boa maneira de esperarmos o final da sabatina da Hermione, mas se você não quiser... – ele disse num sussurro, quase encostando os lábios nos dela. Então se afastou, mas Gina segurou-o pelos ombros, puxando-o de volta para perto.  
  
- Não – ela disse subitamente. - Tudo bem – tomou um pouco de fôlego enquanto sentia que o coração ia sair pela boca a qualquer instante. - Podemos fazer... – ele deu um sorriso marotamente satisfeito, e voltou os lábios para bem perto dos dela. – fazer... – ela sentiu o hálito dele. – isso... – o calor da boca convidativa do rapaz estava sendo transmitido para a sua. – agor... – finalmente eles encostaram os lábios. O mundo rodou e Gina imaginou que fosse morrer, de novo.  
  
Harry apertou-a com força pela cintura, e ela, instintivamente trouxe-o para mais perto entrelaçando as pernas na cintura do rapaz. O rapaz novamente encontrou uma brecha nas vestes da garota e deslizou a mão pelas costas de Gina enquanto beijava os seus lábios de forma quase agressiva. Novamente a menina gemeu, e novamente ele parou. O que fez com que Gina sentisse uma grande frustração.  
  
- Cócegas? – ele disse com os lábios encostados nos dela.  
  
- Aham... – ela confirmou bastante zonza para falar normalmente.  
  
- Devo parar? – ele perguntou ainda deslizando as mãos pelas costas da garota, provocando arrepios nesta.  
  
- Não... Eu posso suportar... Um pouco mais... – disse sem conseguir convencer nem a si mesma. Sabia que ia desmaiar se continuasse daquele jeito, e logo não seria mais possível dissimular que os gemidos roucos que ela estava tentando segurar eram ocasionados por cócegas.  
  
Harry continuou beijando os lábios da menina até que os dois perderam o fôlego. O treino teria que ser suspenso, pois os "jogadores" estavam praticamente impossibilitados fisicamente. Gina demorou um pouco para recuperar o fôlego. Os dois se encaravam nos olhos sem dizer uma palavra, a respiração ofegante e o suor escorrendo nas têmporas de ambos.  
  
Então, quando a respiração dela voltou ao normal Gina sugeriu que eles saíssem dali. A menina desceu de onde estava sentada e ficou parada em frente à porta. Harry encarou o chão, exalou com força o ar, soltando-o pela boca, apoiando as duas mãos na caixa, debruçando-se nesta.  
  
- Vá e leve a capa... Eu não estou em condições de ir agora... – ele disse sem encará-la. Gina franziu a testa.  
  
- Mas Harry, o Filch... E você vai voltar como? Você está bem? – ele continuou encarando o chão. Ainda estava com a respiração bastante entrecortada.  
  
- Eu vou depois... – disse com certa dificuldade. Parecia bastante concentrado. - Tenho o mapa do maroto. Vou ficar bem, agora vá... - Gina estranhou.  
  
- Harry... – ela deu um passo à frente. E o rapaz se curvou sobre a caixa ainda mais.  
  
- Gina, por favor... – ele olhou de soslaio para ela. Os olhos verdes estavam praticamente implorando. - Não me faça explicar por que eu tenho que ficar aqui até me recuperar está bem? – a menina corou da cabeça aos pés e em cinco segundos estava andando coberta pela capa pelos corredores. Quando chegou em frente ao retrato da mulher gorda começou a rir descontroladamente. A situação era constrangedora, mas não deixava de ser muito engraçada. 


	8. Prova Final

N/A: Ok. Chegou finalmente o último capítulo. Eu adorei escrever essa fic. Foi algo que fluiu de forma leve e gostosa. Espero que todos tenham gostado. Novamente dedico este trabalho ao amor e razão da minha existência: Álan. E agradeço imensamente a todos que acompanharam e deixaram reviews. Por favor, comentem sobre o final. Bjims da Lú.  
  
Capítulo 8 - Prova Final  
  
Harry demorou um pouco para chegar, mas quando entrou pelo buraco do retrato encontrou Gina com uma expressão de sofrimento profundo. Hermione havia conseguido capturar a menina e agora estava começando a rodada de perguntas sobre Aritmancia.  
  
Segundo os padrões da morena de cabelos cheios aquele era um jogo divertido de perguntas que ela havia criado para ajudar aos colegas nas provas finais, e ao mesmo tempo diverti-los e entretê-los.  
  
- Vamos Gina responda logo a pergunta. Seu tempo está se esgotando... – Mione apontou para uma pequena ampulheta que esvaía agora os últimos grãos de areia colorida. Gina deu um enorme suspiro de resignação e olhou em volta da mesa. Observou o olhar deprimido de Neville, que perdia feio no jogo, estando em último na competição. Rony lutava para não entrar em coma e babar ao lado da irmã e Hermione continuava a procurar perguntas mais fáceis para que pelo menos algum deles acertasse uma resposta.  
  
"Meu tempo está acabando mesmo. Mais um pouco disso eu morro...", ela pensou sem notar que Harry havia chegado perto deles.  
  
- Boa noite... – ele disse sem conseguir olhá-la nos olhos.  
  
- Harry! Meu amigo! – Rony levantou da mesa e segurou o outro rapaz pelos ombros como quem encontra a tábua de salvação. - Onde você estava esse tempo todo? – Harry abriu a boca para responder, mas nada veio à sua mente naquele momento.  
  
- No Corujal... – Gina respondeu antes que começassem a desconfiar da falta de articulação de Harry, que se espantou com a pronta resposta da garota.  
  
- E o que você foi fazer no corujal Harry? – Ron continuou a perguntar. Qualquer assunto era melhor do que a "Tortura-Quiz" de Hermione. Até falar das pulgas de Edwiges, supondo que corujas tivessem isso, seria mais interessante.  
  
"Boa pergunta", Harry pensou. Ele mesmo não sabia dar um motivo para ter estado no corujal, já que na verdade não havia estado lá. Mas Gina não era nada estúpida e respondeu no lugar dele de novo.  
  
- Óbvio que ele foi lá para mandar uma carta Ron... – ela disse rolando os olhos para cima.  
  
- E para quem você mandou uma carta Harry? – o ruivo estava começando a irritá-lo com todas aquelas perguntas que ele obviamente não saberia responder.  
  
"É. Para quem diabos eu mandei uma carta?", ele mentalizou a pergunta enquanto coçava a cabeça. Olhava fixo para Gina.  
  
- Ora Ron. Harry mandou uma carta para mamãe... – Harry sentiu um frio na espinha. Gina estava se saindo uma mentirosa descarada. E ainda por cima falava tudo como se fosse absolutamente óbvio.  
  
- E o que você falou para a mamãe Harry? – Rony perguntou arregalando os olhos, preocupado com a possibilidade de que assuntos acadêmicos fossem mencionados na carta. Ele tinha trauma do berrador que a mãe havia lhe mandado no segundo ano. Harry dessa vez nem se alarmou. Sabia que Gina viria com uma resposta pronta e esperou em silêncio. E assim a garota fez:  
  
- Ele perguntou se eu podia ficar aqui com ele durante o feriado. Enquanto você estiver na casa de Hermione, é claro... – Ron arregalou ainda mais os olhos, parecia que os globos oculares iam saltar das órbitas.  
  
Hermione a esta altura já começava a guardar os cartões com as perguntas, bastante frustrada por terem parado um jogo tão emocionante. Neville ajudava a amiga. Estava bastante agradecido pelo fim do suplício.  
  
- E eu posso saber que história é essa? – o ruivo perguntou olhando para Harry, que a esta altura estava começando a achar que Gina tinha escolhido um modo bastante arriscado de comunicar que ficaria sozinha com ele no feriado. Novamente a menina tomou a iniciativa de responder.  
  
- Ora Ronald. Você achou o quê? Que o coitado do Harry ia ficar aqui sozinho? Francamente. Deixe de ser egoísta... – o queixo de Rony caiu, e ele aproveitou a boca aberta para tentar retrucar, mas Gina sabia que o segredo era não dar tempo para que ele falasse nada, então continuou. – E não me venha com a conversa de que Harry deveria ir pra Toca ou que eu e ele poderíamos ir para a casa da Mione também. Você sabe muito bem que deve ir sozinho conhecer oficialmente os pais da sua namorada, e, além disso, Harry e eu vamos ficar praticando aqui... – Hermione sorriu, pois achou que pelo menos dois dos amigos iam estudar nas férias. Gina prosseguiu escolhendo as palavras certas. – Você acha que é correto deixar um amigo sozinho quando este precisa de ajuda para praticar e está em apuros? – Ron ia abrir a boca de novo, mas a escolha de palavras de Gina já tinha surtido efeito sobre Hermione e esta respondeu séria.  
  
- É óbvio que o Ronald não acha isso Gina. Eu posso apostar que ele sente muito orgulho por você ser assim tão solidária com o Harry, e eu acho ótimo que você fique. Quem sabe você também não pratica um pouco de Aritmancia... – Gina se esforçou para sorrir de modo simpático, e Harry, completamente embasbacado com o rumo dos acontecimentos permaneceu mudo.  
  
- Boa noite... – Gina disse ao passar por ele. Então baixou o tom de voz. – A propósito, eu vou mandar a carta pela Edwiges amanhã... – ela deu uma pausa grave, olhou para baixo e deu um sorrisinho com o canto dos lábios. – E a sua braguilha está aberta... – ela sussurrou junto ao ouvido dele, enquanto Hermione se despedia do namorado e de Neville.  
  
Harry corou furiosamente e olhou para baixo, mas esta estava fechada. Então ele ouviu Gina dar uma risadinha marota enquanto subia as escadas para o dormitório feminino.  
  
A semana seguinte voou, e logo estava no dia de se despedirem e irem para a casa. Molly Weasley, como Harry havia previsto, tinha adorado a idéia de Gina ficar em Hogwarts para ajudá-lo a treinar. Molly imaginou que seriam treinos de feitiços ou quadribol, mas ficou satisfeita, já que sabia que em Hogwarts Harry estaria seguro de Voldemort, e isso era ótimo. Ainda mais se ele próprio havia optado por ficar.  
  
Rony não pareceu muito satisfeito em deixar a irmã e Harry sozinhos, mas também ficava tranqüilo sabendo que os dois estariam seguros, e ele imaginava que seria muito chato passar as férias estudando, mas sabia que Hermione não o deixaria escapar disso de um jeito ou de outro.  
  
Assim que Rony e Hermione embarcaram nas carruagens Harry começou a rir.  
  
- Repito novamente. Você é mesmo uma figura Gina Weasley... – a ruiva sorriu.  
  
- Uma garota faz o que pode, Harry... – ele sorriu.  
  
- E agora? Fazemos o que? – ele perguntou casualmente. Ela deu de ombros.  
  
- Não sei... – ela pareceu um pouco embaraçada. – O que você sugere? – Harry torceu os lábios.  
  
- Está muito cedo para um pouco de treino prático? – Gina deu uma gargalhada, e esticou a mão para dar um tapa no braço de Harry, que se esquivou e correu.  
  
- Você é uma peste impossível Harry Potter! É bom que você não me deixe alcançar você... – ela correu atrás do garoto. Ambos rindo muito.  
  
Os dois pararam na porta do castelo onde se depararam com o professor Snape. Os dois disfarçaram fazendo uma expressão séria e compenetrada enquanto andavam normalmente.  
  
Então, após perderem o professor de poções de vista voltaram a correr. Desta vez de mãos dadas. Gina ria sem parar. Até que os dois chegaram ao retrato da mulher gorda.  
  
- Draconifors – Gina disse entre um fôlego e outro. O retrato girou e os dois entraram na sala comunal, se deixaram cair no sofá, ainda de mãos dadas, rindo muito.  
  
De repente Gina lembrou-se.  
  
- Você ainda não me pagou pela brincadeira... – então se virou para Harry e começou a lhe fazer cócegas.  
  
- Hey... Isso não é justo... Você me atacou sem aviso... – ela riu, enquanto prendeu os braços do rapaz sobre as pernas, debruçando sobre ele no sofá, sem tirar a mão do vão do pescoço de Harry, movendo os dedos enquanto ele tentava se desvencilhar do ataque de cócegas da menina.  
  
- Você se rende Potter? – ela perguntou enquanto usava uma mão na barriga do garoto e a outra no pescoço. Harry ria sem fôlego.  
  
- Pare... Não... – ela continuava.  
  
- Se rende? – Harry se contorcia debaixo dela.  
  
- Não... Gina eu vou desmaiar assim... – a ruiva ignorou os pedidos do rapaz, que de repente parou de se mexer e fechou os olhos. Não oferecendo mais qualquer resistência.  
  
- Harry, pára de fingir... – ela disse ainda fazendo cócegas nele, mas não houve resposta. – Corta essa Potter... – ela repetiu, desta vez parando as cócegas. – Harry, isso não tem a menor graça ouviu? – disse ainda sorrindo. Então começou a achar que o amigo estava realmente muito parado. – Harry? Oh! Merlin o que eu fui fazer? Harry? – ela abaixou o rosto e deitou a cabeça sobre o peito dele, verificando se o coração estava batendo e se ele respirava. Estava fazendo ambos. – Ainda bem... - ela disse em voz alta. Segurou o rosto do rapaz entre as mãos. – O que eu faço com você? – continuou a dizer em voz alta. Suspirou.  
  
Então Harry sorriu e abrindo os olhos rolou do sofá para o tapete, derrubando Gina e caindo por cima dela, prendendo os braços da ruiva com os seus. A presa havia virado predador.  
  
- Eu acho que você pode começar pedindo clemência... – ele disse quando ela se recuperou do susto.  
  
- Harry! Não teve a menor graça... – ela disse aborrecida, presa sob ele, que sorriu.  
  
- Bem, teve bastante graça pra mim, se isto conta... – Gina fez uma careta.  
  
- Eu fiquei assustada está bem? – ela fez uma expressão tristonha, e o sorriso morreu no rosto do garoto.  
  
- Eu estava brincando... – ele disse soltando os braços de Gina. Mas ainda permaneceu em cima dela. Agora as mãos passeavam carinhosamente pelos cachos ruivos que emolduravam o rosto da garota. – Me desculpe? – ela olhou para os lados como se considerasse a proposta dele. – Você me desculpa Gina Weasley? – ela suspirou, enquanto ele segurava o rosto dela com as mãos, os polegares acariciando as bochechas rosadas. – Me desculpa? – ela ficou calada. – Pode me perdoar então? – ele disse ternamente, aproximando os lábios dos entreabertos dela. Gina cerrou as pálpebras esperando pelo beijo.  
  
- Ah-ham... – os dois ouviram um pigarro, então trataram de se endireitar e subir no sofá, completamente sem-graça. Mas, ao contrário do que eles tinham imaginado, não era a Professora McGonagall. Era Dobby.  
  
- Harry Potter, senhor, me desculpe... – o elfo doméstico disse um pouco envergonhado. Gina mal conseguia encarar a criatura de tão vermelha de vergonha que estava.  
  
– Dobby apenas veio avisar que as refeições serão servidas na sala comunal durante os feriados. O diretor ordenou que fosse assim para que finalmente pudessem fazer a retirada dos ninhos de doxies que estão no forro do salão principal. – disse num só fôlego, prendendo a atenção de Harry. - Todos esses anos em que o teto ficou encantado fez com que eles se proliferassem, e vocês não podem avaliar a quantidade deles lá em cima, é uma infestação... – Dobby explicava animado. Balançava os braços e as orelhas enquanto fazia isso.  
  
- Mas hoje, depois que um daqueles danadinhos mordeu o senhor grande nariz do professor Snape – Harry riu, mas Dobby consertou. – Digo, o nariz do grande professor senhor Snape, o Diretor resolveu mandar limpar o teto dessas praguinhas... – ele sorriu satisfeito para Gina, que ainda estava ligeiramente corada. - E cada elfo doméstico ficou então responsável por servir os alunos de uma casa... – ele inflou o peito, orgulhoso. - Eu escolhi a casa de Harry Potter senhor, e a da menina Weezy, é claro... – sorriu de novo para Gina, que agora é que começava a voltar à cor natural.  
  
- Muito obrigado então Dobby... – Harry olhou demoradamente para o elfo doméstico e virou-se para Gina, mas este permaneceu parado encarando o rapaz com os enormes olhos e sorrindo muito.  
  
- Então, você vai querer fazer o quê agora? – Harry virou-se para Gina, mas ela fez uma expressão confusa e apontou para Dobby, que continuava ali de pé, sorrindo muito e balançando o corpo para frente e para trás. Harry quase bufou em frustração, mas resolveu não descontar em Dobby.  
  
- Mais alguma coisa Dobby? – o elfo sorriu.  
  
- Harry Potter não reparou nos chapéus de Dobby – ele foi tirando chapéus da cabeça. Todos obviamente feitos por Hermione. – Eu uso pelo menos cinco por dia para que o trabalho da amiga de Harry Potter não seja feito à toa... – Gina abafou uma risada.  
  
- Isso é muito gentil de sua parte Dobby... – Harry respondeu um pouco desconcertado. Gina sorriu também, então tomou iniciativa.  
  
- Muito obrigada pelo aviso Dobby. Vemos você na hora do jantar está bem? Se quiser pode nos acompanhar... – o elfo ficou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, mas mesmo assim não foi embora.  
  
- Senhorita Weezy convidou Dobby para jantar com vocês? Como um igual? – Harry sorriu para Gina. – Senhorita Weezy é muito boa. E por isso que Harry Potter deve gostar tanto de Weezys... – Gina sorriu.  
  
- Se quiser Dobby, será bem-vindo... – o elfo sorriu e com um "puf" finalmente desapareceu.  
  
- Deixa só Hermione ouvir essa... – Harry disse rolando os olhos para Gina. – Eu achei que ele fosse ficar aqui para sempre... – a garota riu um pouco mais. – Onde estávamos? – ele perguntou novamente atirando-a no tapete, e dessa vez beijou-a para valer.  
  
Os dias seguintes se passaram a contento. Os dois faziam juntos as refeições na sala comunal. E eram acompanhados vez ou outra por Dobby, que os fazia rir sempre. Jogavam quadribol na maioria das tardes, e até arriscavam partidas de xadrez e snap explosivo. Gina volta e meia tentava observar as garotas de outras casas que também tinham permanecido na escola no feriado, numa tentativa de descobrir qual delas era o objeto da paixão de Harry, mas o fato de fazerem as refeições nas próprias salas-comunais não deixava que ela realmente encontrasse os outros alunos para que pudesse ter certeza.  
  
Os dois treinavam bastante e conversavam a maior parte do tempo enquanto passeavam pelos terrenos de Hogwarts e imediações. Harry desabafou bastante sobre a morte de Sirius, contando tudo sobre o seu terceiro ano a Gina. A garota, por sua vez retribuiu a confidência, contando como tinha sido horrível ser possuída por Tom Ridlle, explicando como havia se sentido culpada depois. Harry falou sobre como foi ter a mente invadida por Voldemort e agradeceu a Gina por partilhar com ele tais segredos, algo que facilitou muito que ele aceitasse o que tinha acontecido.  
  
Na noite de Natal Harry e Gina encontraram um banquete esperando por eles, quando chegaram de um passeio a Hogsmeade. Dobby estava acendendo um par de castiçais quando eles finalmente entraram pelo retrato. As mãos dadas se soltaram assim que o elfo lhes deu um sorridente feliz natal.  
  
- Dobby? Do que se trata tudo isso? – Harry perguntou surpreso. – E por que só tem dois pratos aqui? – disse enquanto tomava um gole de suco de um dos dois cálices da mesa. O elfo sorriu como se a resposta fosse óbvia.  
  
- Bem, Dobby vai fazer sua ceia com a gente de Dobby na cozinha... E o jantar é em agradecimento pelos presentes que deram a Dobby. – ele estava usando o suéter e as meias que tinha recebido de Harry e Gina. - E depois, eu achei que Harry Potter e a sua namorada Weezy podiam querer ficar sozinhos hoje... – Gina corou e Harry engasgou com o suco.  
  
- Dobby, de onde você tirou isso? Nós não somos... – Harry engoliu em seco. – namorados... Somos amigos... Gina? – ele virou para a garota, que começou a gaguejar.  
  
- É-é-é, Do-Dobby. A-A-amigos... – o elfo sorriu sem parecer convencido.  
  
- Então Dobby se desculpa pela confusão. É que amigos geralmente não andam de mãos dadas... – ele puxou as orelhas para baixo um pouco encabulado, mas não menos que Harry e Gina. - Mas aproveitem o jantar de qualquer forma... – piscou o olho para os dois e sumiu na fumaça, deixando um Harry e uma Gina muito embaraçados para trás.  
  
O jantar correu inicialmente num clima ligeiramente tenso, mas logo os dois estavam conversando sobre coisas amenas e rindo enquanto saboreavam as delícias preparadas por Dobby. Gina então resolveu tocar num assunto que a estava incomodando desde o início do feriado.  
  
- Harry, você já falou com ela? – perguntou enquanto servia o amigo de um pouco mais de pudim de limão. Harry respirou fundo.  
  
- Não Gina. Eu ainda não falei com ela. Mas eu acho que ela já deve ter alguma idéia das minhas intenções... – Gina encarou o chão e apertou os lábios em aflição.  
  
- Ah! Ela sabe? Uhm... – respirou fundo, preparando-se para continuar o interrogatório.  
  
- E você acha que ela corresponde? – perguntou casualmente. Harry sorriu um pouco tímido.  
  
- Eu creio que sim. Tudo indica que sim. Espero que sim... – Gina sorriu nervosamente.  
  
- Que bom então... – a garota suspirou longamente e colocou o prato com a sobremesa na frente dele, um tanto quanto desapontada.  
  
- Na verdade eu acho que sim. Mas nunca se sabe... – ele acrescentou franzindo a testa. – Sabe como são as garotas... Certos sinais podem ser interpretados de forma errada...  
  
- Ah! Sim... Nunca se sabe... É sinais são freqüentemente interpretados de forma errada... – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas de repente. – Harry, você se importa de arrumar as coisas sozinho? Eu estou um pouco cansada. Comi demais... – ele ergueu o rosto um pouco desapontado por ela ter mudado de assunto e querer ir antes que eles pudessem treinar um pouco mais.  
  
- Gina, mas eu pensei que nós íamos trei...  
  
- Eu preciso ir deitar... – interrompeu-o de forma brusca, encarando o chão enquanto levantava da cadeira. - Se você não se importa... – disse de costas já nas escadas.  
  
- Tudo bem... Depois nós continuamos o assunto...  
  
- Obrigada. Ótimo... – ela disse com a voz já um tanto quanto fanhosa. As lágrimas ardendo nos olhos. Subiu as escadas o mais rápido que pôde e demorou a dormir chorando a dificuldade que estava tendo em deixá-lo ir de novo.  
  
Depois do Natal as coisas mudaram um pouco. Gina parecia distante, e colocava empecilhos toda vez que Harry tentava se aproximar. Ela procurava sempre estar acompanhada por Dobby, e quando os dois finalmente ficavam sozinhos ela dava qualquer desculpa e se retirava para o quarto.  
  
Harry chegou a perguntar se ela estava se sentindo mal ou chateada, mas Gina desconversou. Então ele perguntou se ela gostaria de ir para casa, mas a menina disse que não. Afinal, não ia poder chegar na Toca arrasada daquele jeito.  
  
Quando chegou o último dia do ano o estômago da menina começou a dar voltas. Ele ia falar com a outra garota, e ia beijá-la naquela noite, e provavelmente começaria a namorá-la. Harry ia se casar com ela e ter com a outra garota os filhos que deveria ter com ela. Os pensamentos confusos de Gina começaram a assustá-la.  
  
Harry também estava uma pilha de nervos. Parecia extremamente inquieto. Passou o dia desatento, e também estava distante. Gina, mesmo sofrendo por ter que vê-lo com outra, sabia que ele precisava do apoio dela, de sua amizade. Então, depois que anoiteceu ela finalmente o chamou para conversar.  
  
- Você está bem? – ele tentou sorrir.  
  
- Nervoso... – Gina sorriu de forma compreensiva.  
  
- É natural...  
  
- Eu não sei se quero fazer isso. Não sei se devo. Eu acho que posso estragar tudo. Pôr tudo a perder... – Gina sentiu-se tentada a demovê-lo da idéia. Seria fácil naquele momento, mas tremendamente desonesto.  
  
- Você vai se sair bem. Ela é uma garota de sorte... – Harry forçou um sorriso.  
  
- Você acha isso mesmo? – Gina acenou com a cabeça. - Obrigado. Isso ajuda...  
  
- Eu sei que sim... – Gina lhe deu um abraço, e sentiu que estava perdendo algo naquele momento. Ficou um tempo parada com o queixo encaixado no ombro dele. Então sussurrou:  
  
- Acho que você deve ir agora. Está tarde... Boa sorte... – Harry se levantou. Deu um beijo na bochecha dela e então saiu pelo buraco do retrato. Gina suspirou. Não tinha sido tão difícil assim. Ela parou alguns instantes, e então mudou de expressão enquanto olhava para o caminho que Harry havia seguido.  
  
Mas quem ela estava enganando? Tinha sido a pior coisa que ela já tinha feito. Poderia ser comparável a açular um Basilisco contra os colegas se ela fosse considerar em termos trágicos. Imediatamente Gina sentiu o impulso de sair atrás dele. Mas o que ela faria? Definitivamente ela estava doida. Ia dizer o quê? Que queria que ele esquecesse a outra garota e ficasse com ela? "Grande idéia Gina Weasley", pensou... Mas quando ela deu por si já estava andando pelos corredores enquanto pensava tudo isso. E logo estava correndo sem rumo. E ela gritaria por ele se tivesse alguma idéia de onde ele estava.  
  
Ela estava realmente desesperada. As lágrimas escorriam dos olhos, e foi uma sorte não se deparar com nenhum professor ou mesmo Filch. Ela estava em um estado deplorável, andando a esmo pelos corredores do castelo. Porém depois de muito andar algo a fez parar.  
  
A primeira badalada da meia-noite!  
  
Ela fechou os olhos. Sentiu o coração se partir. Sabia que Harry estava beijando a outra menina naquele exato momento.  
  
Segunda badalada!  
  
Gina correu o mais rápido que pôde de volta para a sala comunal, o coração batendo acelerado no peito.  
  
Terceira badalada!  
  
O retrato se abriu e ela se surpreendeu com o que viu assim que entrou. Harry estava subindo as escadas, bastante cabisbaixo. Ela foi atrás dele.  
  
Quarta badalada!  
  
- Harry? – ele estava sentado na cama encarando o chão. – Você está bem? – ela perguntou quase certa de qual seria a resposta.  
  
Quinta badalada!  
  
- Eu não achei você... – ele disse vagamente. Ela deu de ombros e sorriu, embora as trilhas de lágrimas secas denunciassem que ela também não estava nada bem. - Eu não consegui encontrá-la... – ele sentenciou tristemente.  
  
Sexta badalada!  
  
- Eu lamento... – ela disse com incrível sinceridade. Realmente ela lamentava o quanto ele estava miserável. E ela também lamentava o quanto ela própria estava miserável. Sentou-se ao lado dele na cama.  
  
Sétima badalada!  
  
- Eu não pude dizer... – ele parecia confuso. Gina sentiu o coração se espremer no peito e abraçou Harry com toda a força que conseguiu. – Que eu a amo... – Gina engoliu em seco.  
  
Oitava badalada!  
  
- Tudo bem... – ela disse sussurrando no ouvido dele. – Isso não é fácil... - ele então a afastou do abraço e olhou-a nos olhos.  
  
Nona badalada!  
  
- Feliz ano novo Gina... – ela tentou sorrir, mas a expressão em seu rosto era de óbvia tristeza.  
  
Décima badalada!  
  
- Feliz ano novo Harry... – ele encarou-a por um instante, então, tomado de um impulso inexplicável segurou-a com força pela cintura para surpresa de Gina.  
  
Décima primeira badalada!  
  
Ele colou os lábios nos dela com tanta força e avidez que a sensação que a menina teve foi de que ele pretendia tragá-la para dentro de si. Ela correspondeu ao beijo e se deixou levar por este.  
  
Décima segunda badalada!  
  
Quando Harry finalmente a largou Gina estava sem reação. Não sabia direito o que pensar. Muito menos o que dizer, então talvez tenha sido por isso que a primeira coisa que veio à sua mente foi algo estúpido, que ela não teve discernimento para censurar:  
  
- Então você não conseguiu beijar a garota... – ele sorriu.  
  
- Não. Eu não consegui falar que a amo... – Gina franziu a testa sem compreender. – Beijar a garota eu consegui sim... – a garota levantou da cama e deu um passo para trás.  
  
- Harry? – estudou a expressão dele. - Como assim você beijou a garota? Por que você não me disse quando eu perguntei antes? – ela tinha o tom magoado na voz. Ele levantou da cama também e foi até ela.  
  
- Porque eu não a havia beijado antes Gina... – Gina pareceu confusa. Mas ele estava absolutamente calmo agora.  
  
- Como assim você não a havia beijado antes? – ela começou a sentir as pernas bambas.  
  
- Porque eu não a encontrei antes, eu disse isso a você... – explicou com paciência.  
  
- Você disse que não a havia encontrado antes da meia-noite... – Harry sacudiu a cabeça concordando.  
  
- Exatamente... – ela franziu a testa.  
  
- Mas você só beijou a mim depois da meia-noite... – ele sorriu como se fosse óbvio.  
  
- Exatamente... – ele disse de novo. Gina sentiu que ia desmaiar a qualquer momento.  
  
- Então vo-você está se re-referindo a mim? – ela gaguejou incerta. Ele sorriu.  
  
- Exatamente. Você está ficando boa nisso... – ela deu um sorriso nervoso.  
  
- E por que você só me disse isso quando eu perguntei? – ele suspirou e sorriu timidamente.  
  
- Por que eu poderia até omitir isso de você. Mas nunca poderia mentir para você. Porque é errado a gente mentir para quem ama... – ele a encarou nos olhos e ela demorou alguns segundos ainda para assimilar o que ele havia acabado de falar.  
  
Então ela abriu o mais bonito dos sorrisos e se jogou nos braços dele.  
  
- OH! Harry! Eu poderia te matar se eu não estivesse tão feliz com o que você acabou de me dizer... – ele segurou-a com força e olhou encantado para ela.  
  
- Isso significa que eu sou correspondido? – ela riu.  
  
- É claro que é... É claro que eu amo você de volta... – ele sorriu. – Desde quando você mudou de idéia? – ele franziu a testa.  
  
- Como assim?  
  
- Desde quando você deixou de gostar da outra menina? – Gina explicou. Harry sacudiu a cabeça.  
  
- Gina eu nunca disse que era outra menina. Eu sempre me referi como a pessoa que eu amava, gostava... Se você reparar bem eu nunca te disse um nome ou me referi de alguma forma que pudesse não ser você esta pessoa... – ela arregalou os olhos.  
  
- Harry! Você está me dizendo que o tempo todo era eu? – ele riu.  
  
- Bem, você é quem está dizendo isso, mas eu confirmo... – foi a vez dela rir enquanto se lembrava de todas as tentativas absurdas que eles tinham feito de se beijarem, todos os erros idiotas que tinham cometido ao longo daqueles meses.  
  
- E por que você não me disse logo? Eu estava morrendo por dentro... – ele fez uma expressão de pesar.  
  
- Eu realmente sinto muito, mas eu precisava ter certeza de que você não ia me dar um fora. Eu fui um panaca com você antes. Não queria ser de novo, insistindo em namorar você, te magoando e perdendo a sua amizade. Precisava estar certo de que você também me queria desse jeito... – ela sorriu. – Eu estava certo disso e teria dito tudo no Natal, mas depois da ceia, quando finalmente você tocou no assunto e eu criei coragem para falar, você ficou estranha comigo e distante... – ela sorriu compreendendo tudo. Ele prosseguiu. – Então eu perdi a coragem de novo. Tinha que ter certeza. Mas hoje, eu acabei tendo a prova final de que precisava quando voltei para a sala comunal e vi que você havia saído, provavelmente para me procurar; e quando olhei para você, e percebi que tinha chorado tive certeza de que estava na hora... – Gina abaixou a cabeça. Harry ergueu o queixo da menina e as lágrimas escorreram pelas bochechas rosadas.  
  
- Me Desculpe. Eu não quis magoar você... – ele ficou um pouco preocupado, mas ela sorriu para tranqüilizá-lo.  
  
- Eu estou chorando de felicidade... – ela disse antes de se espichar nas pontas dos pés de beijá-lo pela primeira vez como sua namorada.  
  
O beijo foi se tornando cada vez mais apaixonado, e os dois prolongaram as sensações por um bom tempo. Quando finalmente se soltaram um do outro Harry olhou para ela com uma expressão desconcertada. Gina franziu a testa.  
  
- O que foi? – ela perguntou curiosa. Ele deu um sorriso maroto.  
  
- Me ocorreu algo que me deixou um pouco preocupado. – ele respirou fundo. - Como nós vamos contar para a sua família? – Gina piscou o olho e sorriu.  
  
- Bem, Harry. Isso é para eu saber e você imaginar... – os dois riram e continuaram a se beijar por boa parte da noite, a qual dormiram juntos, abraçados na cama de Harry.  
  
N/A pós-fic: Obs: A frase final da Gina é uma frase que é de autoria do meu namorado e está aqui com a devida autorização dele, como uma homenagem. E pra vocês não ficarem imaginando também como vai ser quando os Weasley souberem, eu resolvi atender o pedido (e sugestão de como seria a seqüência da fic) do meu namorado e fazer uma continuação. Só não sei quando vou começar isso. Aguardem e confiem rs... 


End file.
